La otra pelirroja
by justweasley
Summary: James Potter tiene novia...prefecta de ojos verdes y cabellera roja, pero ¿que pasa si no es de Lily Evans de quien hablamos? ... despues de meses de ausencia he vuelto! 7 cap UP!
1. James Potter tiene novia

_disclaimer: ningun personje es mio, todo esto es producto tardes de ocio frente al computador. :P_

_primer capitulo de mi historia, no sé cuantos capítulos serán, aun no lo he pensado, eso depende de si les gusta o no, si es si dejenme saberlo ok? con un review bast y sobra :P_

**La otra pelirroja**

James Potter tiene novia.

Apenas dos semanas comenzado el año escolar en Hogwarts del año 1977, y el colegio de magia y hechicería estaba convertido en verdadero hervidero de chismes y es que no era para menos ya que James Potter, recientemente nombrado premio anual, cazador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor , merodeador por excelencia, apenas llegado al colegio había comenzado a salir con una chica y a la semana eran novios, ¡¡NOVIOS!!, en todos lo años que Potter llevaba en el colegio nunca había tenido novia, no de un manera tan formal como esta, así que todo era cotilleos alrededor del chico que salía con una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes, excelente alumna y prefecta, y las características de la chica era lo que provocaba los rumores y habladurías del resto porque esa chica pelirroja, no era Lily Evans, el eterno amor de James y eso si que daba para hablar.

-Pues por lo que dicen se conocieron el año pasado-cotorreaba una chica de quinto de Hufflepuff con sus compañeras en unos de los baños del cuarto piso.

-A mi me dijeron que se mandaron cartas durante todo el verano, ¡que envidia!-exclamaba otra.

-Yo tengo otra información-dijo juguetonamente otra de las chicas, todas se giraron a verla con ojos curiosos.

-¿Qué?¡dinos!- chillaron todas las integrantes de este particular grupo.

-Bueno, yo oí que sus padres los comprometieron para casarse cuando ambos eran niños y se conocieron este verano y se enamoraron perdidamente-repitió con aires de superioridad.

-¡Aylisa!, eso es lo más tonto que he oído en mi vida- una de las chicas comenzó a reírse con muchas ganas -¡Linda es hija de muggles! Los padres de ella no podrían conocer a los Potter, que son magos de "sangre pura"- Cristine miró a Aylisa como su fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Para tu información Cristine, eso se lo oí decir al mismísimo Sirius Black, y él es el mejor amigo de Potter- ahora era Aylisa quien miraba al resto de sus compañeras con aires de suficiencia.

-Chicas a Sirius Black no hay que creerle ni la mitad de lo que dice, para él todo es una broma, además él nunca revelaría "intimidades" de sus amigos, los merodeadores son así, se protegen mucho entre ellos- finalizó Marie otra de las chicas que allí se encontraban.

-Tienes razón Marie-dijo pensativamente Aylisa- lo que más me intriga de todo esto, es porque Potter cambió de chica, pensé que este año intentaría con más ahínco conquistar a Evans.

-¡Vamos Aylisa!-rió Charlotte- bien sabes que Lily Evans jamás se fijara en James, además no digamos que hizo un cambio tan grande, solo pasó de pelirroja a pelirroja- todas las chicas presentes rieron.

-Buen punto Charlotte, de todas maneras me pregunto si Potter aún siente algo por la "prefecta perfecta"- Marie hizo una mueca graciosa al decir esto último.

-¡¿Qué preguntas son esas Marie?!-exclamó Cristine – me juego el pellejo a que Potter aun babea por la nueva premio anual, es más de aquí a fin de año esos dos terminarán juntos, lo juro por mi vida.

-Bueno Cristine, nunca pensé que valoraras tan poco tu vida- todas las chicas allí presentes palidecieron al oír esta frase dicha nada más ni nada menos que por Lily Evans, prefecta y premio anual del colegio.

-¡Lily!-Cristine sonrió tratando de parecer lo mas inocentemente posible-no..., no sabíamos que estabas por aquí.

-Eso, es evidente, sino no estarían chismoseando sobre la vida privada de otras personas, o ¿me equivoco?- la amiga de Lily, Mary Macdonald las miraba con muy mala cara.

-Lo sentimos, de verdad Evans-dijo Charlotte- no volverá a suceder.

-Más les vale, ahora váyanse a clases-la pelirroja abrió la puerta y las 4 Hufflepuff, se encaminaron lentamente hacia la salida- por cierto 5 puntos menos para Hufflepuff, por cada una, haber si con eso dejan de hablar de lo que no les importa- las chicas miraron a Lily con odio, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada para no desatar la furia de la chica.

Una ves que las chicas abandonaran el baño, la chica pelirroja estalló y lanzó un grito de frustración.

-¡Aaarrgg!, ¡no aguanto más Mary!-Lily agarró su cabeza que parecía a punto de estallar – ¡El estúpido de Potter tenia que buscarse novia justo ahora!

-¿A que te refieres Lily?-la mirada de la rubia era muy burlesca.

-No me mires así, Mary, ¡es solo que este estúpido no podía salir con un rubia o una morena, tenia que ser pelirroja!

-¿Y eso te molesta mucho?, vamos que lo mejor que pudo hacer Potter es dejarte en paz, mejor ahora que sois premios anuales y pasan mucho tiempo juntos… dime Lily, ¿como te trata Potter?

La chica miró a su amiga y bufó – ¡me trata como a cualquier chica!, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡es un imbécil!, ¡pasa completamente de mi! ¡Soy solo una compañera más!

-Lily, Lily, Lily-la rubia movía la cabeza negativamente- ¿no es eso lo que querías? ¿Ser solo una compañera más de James Potter?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Arrgg! ¡Es que no entiendes Mary!-Lily respiró hondo y se calmó –es extraño pasar tanto tiempo con él y que me trate casi como a sus compañeros de quidditch, además pase todo el verano pensando en lo que dijiste –

-¿En que?-pregunto la gryffindor con fingida inocencia

-¡Vamos Mary! No te hagas la tonta, en eso de darle un oportunidad a Potter, pero creo que no necesito pensarlo tanto ¿cierto?, al fin y al cabo ya tiene novia.-

-¿Y sabes quién es? ¿Los has visto juntos?-

-Sé quien es la chica, se llama Linda Swan, está en Ravenclaw en sexto, es prefecta, la conocí el año pasado, es muy simpática y no los he visto juntos-

-Bueno Lily ojala que no los veas- a mirada de la rubia era muy seria.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que me dará un ataque de celos y mataré a Linda?- la pelirroja rió de manera fuerte y despectiva -Por que eso no sucederá-

-Está bien Lily como digas, pero después no me vengas con lamentaciones, porque yo te lo advertí-

-Será mejor que vayamos a clases, encantamientos esta a punto de empezar-

Y sin más las dos chicas se marcharon, pero esa no sería sino la primera de muchas conversaciones que tendrían Lily y Mary, por que el año recién comenzaba y porque tratándose de James Potter y Lily Evans todo podía ser hasta lo más impensado.

_¿Y?¿que tal?¿un asco? ojala que nop_

_eso seria por el momento nos vemos en otro capitulo espero!!_

_By3!_


	2. La gran diferencia

_Holaa siento la demora pero aki les traigo el 2º capitulo, ojala es guste aunq no quedo taan bueno, grx a los reviews de la otra vez son poco pero buenos y motivantes_

_tengo que poner el diaclaimer?? si ya lo saben! nada de esto es mio pk si lo fuera estos personajes no estarian muerto :P bueno disfruten la lecturaaa!!_

La gran diferencia.

Caminaba por los interminables pasillos del colegio con pasos lentos, tranquilos y despreocupados tal cual él era y es que a James Potter el toque de queda bien poco le importaba siendo merodeador jamás lo atraparían, además un premio anual siempre podía estar fuera de la cama realizando un ronda de vigilancia ¿no?, sonrió y continuó caminando hacia su sala común, acaba de dejar a su novia en la puerta que daba a la suya… su novia que bien sonaba, aunque en un principio pensó que seria mala idea tener novia, ahora si que no se arrepentía, Linda era genial, la mejor chica con la podría estar saliendo.

-_Pero no es ella_- le dijo una vocecita en su interior. James suspiró, claro que no era ella, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, lo había intentado todo y ella, Lily Evans no daba su brazo torcer y estaba más que claro que no saldría con él, nunca.

-Algún día tenia que darme por vencido-le respondió a su voz interior que esta vez tenia un tono ligeramente parecido al de su mejor amigo, Sirius Black.

-_Eso, es ser un cobarde_- al parecer esa molesta vocecita no se daba por vencida.

James quiso replicar pero ya había llegado al cuadro de la Señora Gorda era mejor entrar y distraerse con algo, y se encargaría de la vocecita esa.

-¿Contraseña?-

-Creaothceann- respondió lacónicamente, entró por el agujero que daba paso a la sala de los Griffindors, y posó su mirada por la estancia, que estaba casi vacía, solo quedaban un par de chicos de primero que al parecer se habían quedado dormidos.

-¡hey, ustedes!- el premio anual, zarandeaba a los chicos de primero que no querían levantarse – ¡vayan a su cuarto!- finalmente los niños con paso cansado se dirigieron a su cuarto.

-¡Oooh, que tierno, mira lunático! Es mamá cornamenta cumpliendo con su labor de premio anual- la voz retumbo por la sala común con un tono de burla y diversión.

James dirigió su miraba al fondo de la sala y se encontró con la mirada divertida de sus tres amigos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

-Muy chistoso canuto, pero no molestes a un premio anual, porque podrías ganarte un castigo- los ojos avellana del chico brillaron con deje de maldad

-¡No serias capaz! ¡Esto es traición merodeadora!- Sirius con una mano en su pecho la otra en su cabeza fingiendo desmayarse –¡tener amigos para esto!- volvió a exclamar.

-Ya cállate canuto- dijo esta vez Remus y dirigiendo su mirada a James agregó –por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Fui a dejar a Linda a su sala común- James se sentó al lado de Peter y pudo ver que este aun no terminaba su redacción para pociones y que sus otros dos amigos estaban enfrascados en un juego de ajedrez.

Al escuchar sus palabras los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, era sabido por James que no les hacia gracia alguna que saliera con ella, no porque fuera un mala persona, sino porque ellos estaban segurísimos de que aun sentía algo por la pelirroja de Griffindor.

-¿Qué?- preguntó James al ver las caras de sus amigos

-Nada, cornamenta, es solo que ya sabes lo que opinamos de tu relación- dijo colagusano en un tono de voz sumamente bajo.

-¿Pueden cortarla con eso? Saben que Linda me gusta y no pienso dejarle- el moreno de ojos avellanas tenia el entrecejo fruncido y muy mala cara _¿es que sus amigos no lo entendían?_

-Vamos amigo, no te pongas así, es sólo que sabemos que _esa_ no es la pelirroja que te gusta- Sirius miraba su amigo con preocupación

-¿Y tu, que sabes? Si digo que me gusta linda, es porque me gusta- el chico se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente como lo hacia cada vez que salía el tema Linda/Lily entre los merodeadores.

-Tampoco es que para que te pongas así James, es solo que Linda, mmm no se… me parece, quizás te enojes por lo que voy decir, pero es la verdad y tal vez solo tal vez Linda, mmm como decirlo…-Remus intentaba darse a entender mientras James lo miraba extrañado por su comportamiento tan indeciso, Peter mientras miraba asustado a su amigo esperando que soltara toda la información y Sirius asqueado de todo lo interrumpió

-Ya basta Lunático, lo que pasa aquí chico Potter, es que creemos que sales con Linda solo porque se parece, ¡que digo! Solo porque Linda es igual, igualita, ¡dos gotas de agua! A nuestra queridísima amiga y prefecta de Gryffindor Lily Evans.

El silencio se adueñó de la sala común de Gryffindor y los chicos miraban a James en busca de una reacción, aunque esta fueran gritos desmesurados o algún hechizo que los dejara inconscientes, sin embargo nada de eso llegó.

-Se los repetiré solo una vez más, a mi ya no me interesa Lily Evans, ella a muerto para mi- la seriedad del moreno los dejo perplejos y más aun cuando en la entrada de la estancia se abría y daba paso a una pelirroja que al escuchar tales palabras soltó todos los libros que traía en su regazo.

Los chicos la miraron largamente mientras ella recogía sus cosas con un rápido movimientos de varita y dándole una mirada a James que ni él ni sus amigos pudieron descifrar se marchó hacia su habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Ahora si que ella no te dará una oportunidad cornamenta- opinó sabiamente Peter. El pelinegro lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-Creo que ya deje en claro que eso no me interesa, además entre Evans y Linda hay mares de diferencia- respondió con suficiencia.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y cuales son esos mares de diferencia?, ¡ilumínanos Potter!- preguntó con sorna canuto que y estaba harto de que su mejor amigo les mintiera y se engañara a si mismo.

-Podría decirles muchas de sus diferencias partiendo por el color de sus cabellos o de sus ojos, que aunque para ustedes sean iguales tienen diferencias grandes y sutiles a la vez, en sus tonos de voz, en su formas de caminar o incluso de pensar y por supuesto también en sus gustos, pero sólo les diré la única y gran diferencia que me hace quedarme con Linda y no salir como un loco tras Evans- miró a sus amigos con una expresión de infinita tristeza y terminó su frase mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de los chicos –Y esa es que Linda puede ver más allá de puro egocentrismo y prepotencia y me quiere, tal cual como soy, algo que dudo que Lily Evans pueda hacer, porque ha dado a entender miles de veces que lo único que provoco en ella es asco- y sin más se marchó de allí y dejó a sus amigos tristes por sus palabras y mirándose entre ellos contrariados por la muestra de debilidad del cazador.

Y no fue lo único que dejó, porque cierta premio anual que estaba sentada en las escaleras había escuchado sus palabras y aunque sabia que eran ciertas, no podía dejar de sentir un nudo en el estómago y un sabor amargo en su boca.

_eso es todo! merezco algun comentario? ojala que sip_

_nos leemos prontoo_

_By3!_


	3. Una vision que enferma

_hola!! aki un capi que espero que les guste, de a poco la historia ira tomando su curso, solo hay que esperar un tiempito ¿vale? bueno primero agredecer a la gente que ha dejado un review para dejar su comentario y animarme a seguir asi que YeYo Underdog,luna712, LilyEvansss,evasis, jusse, andreiita..._

_muchisimas gracias!! _

_y obvio! todo esto no es mio, bla,bla, bla...(vale como disclaimer)_

Una visión que enferma

Sentada en una posición extremadamente rígida como para que fuese natural y repasando una y otra vez los miles de pergaminos que tenía sobre el escritorio, se encontraba la Premio anual Lily Evans, que entre sus muchas cualidades destacaban dos: su belleza y su carácter del demonio, porque cuando la pelirroja se enojaba no había nadie que se salvara de su furia y de que le quitasen algún punto de su casa; pero ahora Lily no se encontraba enojada, sino nerviosa y es que tendría su primera reunión con el resto de los prefectos y por eso le había pedido permiso a la profesora McGonagall para utilizar su salón de clase y esta por tratarse de una gran estudiante accedió gustosa.

-Vaya Evans, llegaste muy temprano ¿No que la reunión es a la 7?- la chica miró hacia la puerta y vio a nada más ni nada menos que a James Potter afirmado sobre una de las vigas de la puerta.

-¡Potter!, vaya no te esperaba aun por aquí- respondió cortésmente –Pensé que aun estarías en la selección de tus jugadores.

-Pues ya ves que no- James se sentó al lado de la premio anual –demoramos menos de lo que creíamos, y supuse que estarías aquí, ¿te falta algo?¿en que puedo serte útil?-el moreno sonrió con sus mejores sonrisas conquistadoras.

Lily rodó los ojos al percatarse del sentido de las pobras del chico, bufó exasperada, pero como estaba siendo habitual entre ellos respondió de buena manera –tal vez podrías mirar si esta bien el orden de los temas que trataremos y si las rondas están de acuerdo a lo planeado.

El chico tomó algunos de los pergaminos de la mesa y se dispuso a revisarlos, el silencio reinó durante varios minutos, pero a ninguno pareció importarle, es más estaban cómodos así, de vez en cuando la pelirroja miraba furtivamente al moreno y no podía dejar de preguntarse desde cuando el chico se comportaba de forma madura y también si siempre había sido así de guapo o es que este año estaba mejor que nunca. James de repente giró su cabeza y se encontró a cara con la chica.

-¿Qué?-preguntó al ver que se le quedaba mirando

-Nada, Potter- contestó la muchacha y volvió su vista a los pergaminos.

-Bien, creo que esto está listo- el cazador ordenó la pila de pergaminos y se los entregó a la pelirroja –solo falta que lleguen nuestros compañeros-

Apenas si terminó la frase cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a los prefectos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw; Remus que iba entre ellos, los saludó y se sentó en la primera fila junto con otros compañeros y entonces Lily la vio entrando; pelirroja, delgada, por lo que alcanzó a calcular un poco más pequeña que ella, de ojos verdes almendrados y largas pestañas con el uniforme relativamente corto y caminando con gracia, Linda Swan miró hacia donde se encontraba James y le dirigió una sonrisa y un leve saludo con la mano. La Gryffindor inmediatamente fijo su vista en su compañero y no le gustó lo que presenció, un James Potter sonriendo como bobo y con un brillo especial en sus ojos, Lily solo pudo pensar que el amor ponía a la gente estúpida y que por alguna extraña razón su estómago le dolía y que por su garganta intentaba pasar algo que simplemente no podía tragar y la ahogaba - _genial_- pensó – _justo lo que necesito, enfermarme en estas fechas._ La puerta volvió a abrirse y fueron los Slytherin y los Hufflepuff los que hicieron su aparición, una vez todos en sus asientos, dieron comienzo a la reunión.

La reunión iba bastante bien, hasta que se trató el tema de los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

-¡Me opongo a que sea Potter quien haga los horarios de los entrenamientos!- gritaba furioso Carl Overfield, golpeador y prefecto de Hufflepuff -¡claramente solo favorecería a su equipo!-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-vociferó el moreno de gafas -¡Jamás haría eso!- los chicos se miraban con intenso odio entre ellos y es que el Huffepuff aun no olvidaba la paliza otorgada por James y sus compañeros de equipo en el ultimo partido del año pasado y que le había otorgado la victoria a los leones.

Pero lo peor de todo es que no solo Carl pensaba eso si no que varios prefectos de Ravenclaw y todos los Slytherin se encontraba en contra de su Premio anual.

-¿Pero qué es esto?¿un complot en contra mía?- James parecía a punto de perder el control.

Lily miraba a uno y otro lado de la habitación pensando en como calmar la situación y que no terminara su primera reunión en un caos total. De repente sin que nadie se percatara una voz se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y todos se volvieron para ver a Linda Swan con su mano levantada.

-¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?-preguntó con una voz suave y cálida.

Finalmente la sugerencia de Linda fue la mejor, James oraganizaria los horarios de los entrenamientos y Lily y la propia McGonagall los supervisarían para que todos estuvieran tranquilos, así que una vez que todos se pusieron de acuerdo, se dio por terminada la junta, todos los chicos partieron hacia sus salas comunes, dejando a los premios solos.

-eh, ¿Evans?-preguntó con voz trémula James –emm, ¿podría irme? Es que mi novia me espera-

Lily lo miró y dirigió su vista a la puerta donde la chica lo esperaba, hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero respondió con suma naturalidad –Esta bien Potter, pero para la próxima debes quedarte a ayudarme a ordenar este desastre- James le sonrió fugazmente y salió disparado en dirección a la puerta, la pelirroja por su parte ni quiso mirar hacia donde se dirigía el moreno –_estúpida Linda_- pensó _–¿como había podido caerme bien el año pasado?_- se preguntó mientras arreglaba las mesas y sillas de la sala de transformaciones.

Una vez todo puesto de vuelta en su sitio tomó los pergaminos de la junta y se encaminó hacia la sala común de los Gryffindors, con su cabeza llena de pensamientos entorno a Swan, que simplemente y según sus palabras se había llevado toda la atención en la reunión cuando era ella la que dirigía a los prefectos y la que debía de dar las ideas brillantes, simplemente la chica se había robado la película y Lily no lo soportaba ya que sentía que ella era la estrella.

Y así sumida en sus pensamientos con pasos lentos caminaba por el quinto piso cuando el ruido de unas risitas al final del pasillo –_estudiantes fuera de la cama_- la sacaron de sus pensamientos, sin siquiera pensarlo tomó su varita y se encaminó hacia el final del pasillo, pero lo que vio, no le gustó para nada.

Apoyada en la pared con su espalda estaba Linda, la cual rodeaba con sus brazos el cuellos de Potter, mientras que este la tenia tomada por la cintura y le cuchicheaba cosas al oído, la pelirroja solo lo miraba y se reía mientras el chico le hacia compañía, de pronto Potter acarició sus mejillas rozó con su nariz la nariz de ella y la besó suavemente, con delicadeza, para después mirarla con mucha ternura.

Aquella visión a Lily no le gustó nada en absoluto, la encontró demasiado empalagosa y sintió nauseas y de pronto también una furia irrefrenable, deseaba golpear al moreno por estar besándose ahí con ella, con la _otra pelirroja_, porque la imagen le provocaba una sensación de verse a ella misma con el chico y también de matar a punta de golpes u hechizos a la Ravenclaw, porque, no sabia porqué, pero seguramente ella también se lo merecía.

Esa visión del chico abrazado a su novia sinceramente le cayó muy mal a Lily y si ya se sentía mal antes de comenzar la reunión con los prefectos ahora definitivamente se sentía descompuesta –_maldito budín_-pensó –_nunca más como a deshoras_- y tomando valor se dirigió a la pareja, aclaró su garganta y gritó:

-¡Potter, Swan!- los aludidos saltaron desde su posición y miraron a la premio anual-¿qué creen que hacen?-

-Pues yo diría que besarnos, Evans- la chica se sorprendió por la respuesta, puesto que era Linda quien le respondía de manera que Lily solo pudo clasificar como borde.

-Estas no son horas para besarse, ¡ya deberían estar en sus cuartos!- Lily parecía perder el control –¡un premio anual y una prefecta no pueden estar dando ese ejemplo!-

-¿Y dos premios anuales si?- Linda miró desafiante a otra chica, aunque esta ultima no entendió sus palabras _-¿qué había querido decir con eso?_-

-¿qué..- pero antes que pudiese terminar su frase, James la interrumpió – Ya basta, Linda- miró duramente a su novia y esta bajó la mirada avergonzada –lo sentimos Evans, creo que se nos pasó la noción del tiempo, iré a dejar a Linda cerca de su sala común y me iré inmediatamente a la nuestra- Lily sólo asintió y el chico tomo la mano de la Ravenclaw y se la llevó de allí rápidamente.

Enojada como estaba, entró a la sala común no miró a nadie y se dirigió a su cuarto y se lanzó en su cama.

-mala noche ¿eh amiga?- le preguntó una voz que venía desde el baño, Lily solo se limitó a gruñir.

-¿que te pasa?-volvió a preguntar Mary a su amiga que se encontraba tirada en la cama con la almohada sobre su cabeza.

-Creo que estoy enferma- respondió la chica finalmente sacando su cabeza para que su rubia amiga la viese – o quizás loca o ambas, la verdad no lo sé-

-¿Tiene algo que ver Potter con todo esto?-tanteó Mary, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que eso había sido un error

-¿Potter?-preguntó alterada -¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?- la rubia solo se encogió de hombros –claro que Potter no tiene nada que ver con esto-bufó Lily – Ni con él ni con el hecho de que se estuviese besando con la _otra pelirroja_- dijo esto ultimo con un tono de voz burlesca y con una mueca en su rostro – ahora si me permites me voy a dar una ducha, creo que el budín me ha sentado muy mal esta tarde, sin contar con el hecho de que creo que me resfriaré- y sin más fue hacia el baño y azotó la puerta para no salir más.

Mary negó con su cabeza y se preguntó cuantas enfermedades más como esas tendría que padecer Lily para darse cuenta que James Potter sería el único quien podría curarla de todos su males.

_chan, chan, chan! que pasara? les ha gustado?? espero sip_

_bueno nos vemos en otro capi.. aH!! les cuento algo?? el miercoles estoy de cumple y si kieren hacerme muy feliz, dejenme un review aunq sea para tirarme un tomatazo y pedirme que deje de escribir tonteras..._

_bueno nos leemos por ahi_

_By3!_


	4. Conociendo al enemigo

_hola a todos!! me he demorado mil, lo sé, pero la U no me deja más tiempo que este :S_

_ojala aun siga la motivacion y las ganas de leer el fic... quiero agradecer a la gente que siempre deja un review aunq son pocas las veces que los contesto (por el tiempo, sorry!!) siempre se los agradezo y a la srta stefania potter, le digo GRACIAS! todo lo que me has dicho lo tomo como una critica constructiva, para mejorar la historia, mas que mal solo soy una aficionada que desea entregar lo mejor de si misma _

_bueno no los aburro más y aki esta el 4º capitulo (nada de esto es mio, maldita JK por robarme la idea! jaja)_

* * *

Conociendo al enemigo

Septiembre dio paso rápidamente a octubre y también al otoño, que trajo consigo un viento cálido y sereno, mientras que las hojas de los árboles caían suavemente por todos los terrenos del colegio.

Dentro del castillo, un joven moreno de pelo azabache revuelto corría por los pasillos esquivando a quien se le pusiese en el camino, llevaba firmemente agarrado un pergamino en su mano derecha. Al final del pasillo el chico vislumbró lo que llevaba más de treinta minutos buscando.

-¡Hey, Evans!-gritó a todo pulmón mientras que la chica que al parecer no lo había escuchado, doblaba hacia la derecha.

-¡Hey, pelirroja!-volvió a gritar más fuerte el chico, blandiendo con efervescencia el pergamino que traía consigo, la chica en cuestión, dio media vuelta al escuchar que la llamaban y vio como el moreno se acercaba a ella con paso cansado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Lily, mirando al chico que se agarraba un costado y respiraba con dificultad, James solo le extendió el pergamino para que lo viese ya que no podía articular palabra; la chica tomó con sus blanca manos el papel que el chico le pasaba y lo leyó.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto, Potter?, son los horarios de las rondas que yo misma confeccioné, aprendí y repartí al resto de los chicos- la pelirroja no entendía el porque el chico le enseñaba algo que ya había visto.

-Has cometido un error, Evans- habló finalmente el premio anual, mostrándole a la chica las rondas de esta semana –me has puesto para las rondas y sabes que esta semana es luna llena.

En ese momento Lily abrió mucho los ojos y comprendió el apremio del chico por solucionar eso cuanto antes, Potter simplemente no podía hacer las rondas de esa semana, puesto que estaría en el bosque prohibido acompañando a su amigo Remus Lupin en sus dolorosas transformaciones de Licántropo.

-¡Lo había olvidado!- exclamó la chica golpeándose con la palma de la mano su cabeza –bien, pues arreglemos esto ahora mismo- ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia el primer salón que encontraran para disponer del nuevo orden de las rondas.

Y es que Lily sabía desde el año pasado la condición de Remus y lo apoyaba en un cien por ciento, este le había contado cuando la chica estaba al borde de descubrirlos y no sólo tuvo que contarle sobre sus transformaciones sino que también que sus queridísimos amigos lo ayudaban durante ese trance; con eso la visión de la prefecta había cambiado totalmente y se había convertido en una "cómplice" más de las salidas nocturnas de los chicos durante los días de luna llena, aunque la verdad era que Lily no hacia muchas preguntas, ya que no sabia si quería oír o no lo que los merodeadores le responderían.

Entraron a una sala en desuso y se sentaron en un escritorio mirando fijamente el pergamino, Lily miraba la forma de hacer calzar las rondas de tal manera que ni Remus ni Potter participaran de ellas por esos días.

-mmm, ¿Qué te parece si le pido a Joshua, que haga la ronda conmigo?- finalmente la chica parecía haber dado con la solución.

-¿Ese niño bonito de Ravenclaw?-En el tono de voz de James, existían claramente recelos había el prefecto de la casa de las águilas – Me parece que no va a poder ser, querida-

Lily lo miró de mala gana y colocando los brazos en jarra preguntó -¿Y porque no se puede, señor sabelotodo?- el pelinegro rió con aquel comentario y le señaló –el hizo las rondas la semana que pasó además de que pertenece al club de Gobstones y al de Ajedrez que se reúnen en esta semana- finalizó dándose aires de superioridad –¿Pero que tal si te acompaña, Christopher?- volvió a señalar con el dedo las intrincadas flechas que iban de aquí para allá sobre el papel y que reflejaban lo complicado que era planificar las rondas para que todos quedaran satisfechos con ellas.

-Imposible, Potter, Chris está en la enfermería; sufrió un golpe de una Bludger loca cuando fue a observar el entrenamiento de los Hufflepuff esta mañana – James frunció el ceño y se quedo mirando detenidamente el documento, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron y formó una amplia sonrisa, había dado con la solución.

-Harás las rondas con Linda- pronunció y un silencio se apoderó de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Quéee?¿seguro que no hay otra persona disponible?- la pelirroja miró al chico con ojos implorantes, pero el gesto que tenía en su rostro no era muy reconfortante.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que hagas la ronda con _Mi chica_, Evans?-

-_Pues la verdad es que además de ser una imitadora, creída y borde..._- emm la verdad, nada -respondió finalmente –Muy bien, sino hay nadie más disponible lo haremos juntas, ¿puedes decirle tu mismo los cambios?-

-Por supuesto, pelirroja- el moreno hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada y la chica rió –ya verás que lo pasarás muy bien, Linda es genial-

Lily sonrió falsamente –_genial, justo lo que necesito_- ¡Claro! Se ve que Linda es una buena persona-

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, nos vemos Evans- James se dirigió hacia la puerta y se marchó de allí, dejando a una Gryffindor pelirroja enojada y con los ánimos por el suelo.

_**Oooooo**_

La habitación de los chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor era un caos. Todas las camas de dosel que allí habían están desechas, tumbas de ropa se acumulaban por todos y miles de pergaminos arrugados y manchados con tinta adornaban los pocos espacios de suelo que no están cubiertos por ropa. Y entre esa jungla de desorden se encontraban tres chicos tratando de poner algo de orden y limpieza a la pieza, Remus asqueado por la situación seleccionaba la ropa mal oliente de la que ya amenazaba con apolillarse, Sirius recogía los papeles del suelo y limpiaba el baño con un pinza en su nariz para aguantar el olor que emanaba un baño con más de dos semanas sin aseo; mientras Peter hacia las camas de los chicos. En eso estaban cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se dejó ver un sonriente James Potter, aunque la sonrisa le duró poco al ver la habitación hecha un desastre y a sus amigos con mala cara por la ardua limpieza.

-¡Hasta que al fin te dignas a llegar!-bramó Black al ver a su amigo entrar a la habitación –toma una escoba y comienza a ayudarnos-exigió

El moreno puso cara de asco, pero al ver los ceños fruncidos de sus amigos tomó la escoba sin rechistar y comenzó a barrer el piso que de a poco comenzaba a verse de nuevo.

-No recordaba el color del piso- dijo de repente Peter –recuérdenme nunca más dejar que esta habitación se convierta en vertedero.

-No te preocupes Gus- dijo Remus- todos podremos de nuestra parte para que podamos llamar a esta habitación, un lugar habitable.

-Si, además si mantenemos medianamente limpio, los elfos no dejarán de venir y no nos harán la guerra como ahora- añadió el mayor de los Blacks- además extraño que no nos dejen entrar a las cocinas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con canuto, por cierto cornamenta ,¿arreglaste el asunto de la rondas con Evans?-preguntó el más pequeño de los merodeadores.

-Por supuesto, ya sabes que Evans por lunático hace cualquier cosa, demás no tendrá que hacer las rondas sola, ya que Linda la acompañará.

Los chicos se miraron con caras extrañas durante un minuto ¿a quién se le había ocurrido semejante idiotez? Era lo que se preguntaban, pero James ajeno a todo siguió limpiando y colocando los libros y pergaminos en orden dentro del baúl –¿pasa algo chicos?-preguntó finalmente al sentir el silencio que se apoderaba del cuarto.

-Nada corna, solo me preguntaba si crees que es buena idea juntar a las pelirrojas- la voz de Remus sonaba un tanto insegura.

-Obvio que si lunático, ¿porqué habría algún problema?-

-Pues yo no creo que ellas se tengan mucha simpatía- el bajito de Pettigrew, se asustó un poco al ver al premio anual alzar una ceja en señal de escepticismo.

-Yo también creo lo mismo amigo, es más- añadió Sirius- puede que estas rondas terminen mal.

-Pero ¿de que rayos hablan?- los lentes del muchacho apenas si se sostenían en el puente de su nariz – A Linda le cae muy bien Lily, ella misma me lo ha dicho y en cuanto a Evans, no tendría porque caerle mal Linda ¿no creen?

Pero era eso lo que dudaban los chicos, aunque prefirieron no hacer más comentarios al respecto; si era cierto lo que Remus había observado del comportamiento de la Gryffindor cuando Linda se aparecía por su campo visual, dudaban mucho de que estas rondas nocturnas trajeran algo más que malos ratos, para ambas y para cierto pelinegro envuelto en mares de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes.

-¿Entonces todo listo para esta noche?- preguntó el moreno de ojos avellana.

-Todo listo, para que Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunático y Colagusano salgan a merodear- afirmó el castaño- los esperaré donde siempre debo irme donde Poppy- y con un gesto se despidió de los chicos.

-Bueno entonces es hora de que vayamos a cenar-dijo James mientras echaba la capa y mapa del merodeador en su mochila y Peter se dirigía a la puerta

-Vamos canuto, ¡muévete!-

Los chicos cerraron su habitación y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, uno pensando en que habría de comer, el otro en la aventuras que tendrían esa noche y uno esperando que al día siguiente no hubiese una pelirroja menos en Hogwarts.

Oooooo

-¿Y si vas y le dices que estoy enferma?-

-Lily, no pienso cubrirte las espaldas esta vez-

-¡Oh, vamos Mary!, sabes bien que no quiero encontrarme con esa pelirroja descolorida- ante ese último comentario la rubia no pudo más que reírse y ganarse la cara de fastidio de su amiga.

Ya llevaban exactamente media hora con la misma conversación: Lily le suplicaba a Mary que inventara algo para no hacer su ronda y la chica se negaba declarando que ese era su deber como premio anual.

-Además, ¿qué tiene de malo que hagas la ronda con Swan? Que yo recuerde el año pasado te caía bastante bien-

-Eso era antes, las cosas cambian y ahora no me cae bien, eso es todo- la chica se tiró sobre su cama, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar la verdadera razón por la cual no podía ni ver a esa chica sin que intentos homicidas se apoderarán de ella.

Respiró profundamente y una imagen desagradable invadió su mente, ahí estaba ella mirando como Potter y Swan se besaban y el la miraba con amor y mientras le acariciaba el rostro, la furia invadió su cuerpo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser ella, ser por un momento Linda Swan, la bateadora y prefecta de la casa de Ravenclaw y sentir los labios de Potter sobre los suyos no una, sino muchas veces, eternamente; y ese sentimiento hizo mella en Lily quien se incorporó sobre su cama –_no puede ser, no puede ser_- se repetía mentalmente mientras buscaba su varita y se marchaba de la habitación dejando a Mary con la palabra en la boca al ver a su amiga en tal estado.

Bajó hecha un rayo y no descansó hasta que se encontró en el hall del colegio, allí ya se encontraba una chica, la cual miraba con interés los relojes de arena llenos con piedras preciosas que marcaban la puntuación de las casas, ese año para su pesar iban terceros, la novedad era, por cierto que Hufflepuff se encontrara en primer lugar seguidos de cerca por Gryffindor y en el último lugar los Slytherin cosa muy extraña, pero era producto de que tenían el peor el equipo de Quidditch en años.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y con apenas un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo comenzaron a realizar la ronda, ambas se sentían muy incómodas con el silencio que reinaba entre ellas, revisaron primero las mazmorras y confiscaron varias bombas fétidas y otros tantos artículos de Zonko, pero siempre en silencio, cuando mientras custodiaban el segundo piso una de ellas se atrevió a romper el mutismo presente.

-eemm, ¿Lily? ¿Evans?- la chica en cuestión miró perpleja su compañera – estee, mira yo quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día, creo que fui muy pesada contigo y por cierto que no te merecías ese trato- finalizó la chica.

-No hay problema, Swan- la premio anual sonrió de forma condescendiente y su compañera mostró una hilera de blancos, perlados y parejos dientes –_es que no puedes ser más perfecta, maldita_-gruñó para sus adentros Lily.

-Bueno continuemos con la ronda ¿si? Mira que aun nos queda mucho por recorrer- dijo alegremente Linda y comenzó a subir las escaleras para continuar el paseo de esa noche. Y de nuevo el silencio se hizo entre ellas, pero mientras que Linda se sentía mucho mejor por haber pedido disculpas a Gryffindor, esta en cambio iba sumida en sus más profundos pensamientos tratando de negar lo que hace un rato se había vuelto evidente a sus ojos.

-¿Lily?- ahí estaba de nuevo ella, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones –dime Linda ¿qué pasa?-Evans no tenia muy buena cara la verdad.

-Bueno pues, yo quería preguntarte cuál es tu relación con James, mejor dicho ¿sientes algo por MI novio?- la cara de pelirroja era un poema ¿por qué le tenia que preguntar eso?-

_Metete en tus asuntos maldita mosca muerta- _No siento nada por él, Swan sólo somos compañeros de curso y compartimos las tareas de premio anual-

-Bien, porque te diré una cosa, solo una y espero no sonar grosera, yo sé que James en algún momento estuvo muy enamorado de ti, pero ese momento ya pasó, así que no intentes siquiera entrometerte entre nosotros porque no lo voy permitir, tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad y no la aprovechaste- Linda soltó todo a boca de jarro y sin anestesia y Evans solo quería asestarle un golpe y dejarla inconsciente en la enfermería.

Sentía su cara roja por la rabia y tenia ganas de replicar, no entendía el comportamiento de la chica hace un rato le pedía perdón por ser tan borde y ahora estaba allí de nuevo, dispuesta a atacarla. obviamente no se iba a quedar callada, así que abrió su boca para reclamar, pero nuevamente la Ravenclaw se le adelantó.

-Yo sé como eres Evans, te tengo calada desde hace mucho tiempo casi desde el mismo tiempo en que me gusta James y sabía que tarde o temprano debía de enfrentarte, te he visto miles de veces sacar las garras para defenderte y ahora era el turno de mostrarte las mías, que sepas que soy una chica de armas tomar.

-Eso ha quedado claro, Swan, pero déjame decirte que haces un show de más, a mi no me interesa James Potter- la frialdad con la que Lily le respondió a la chica podrían haber dejado mudo y congelado a cualquiera, pero no a ella.

-Bien, sólo era una precaución por si las moscas, uno nunca sabe...-inspiró profundamente- esto no es la guerra Evans, no por el momento, pero si intentas algo con el que ahora es Mi novio te aseguro que te arrepentirás- y dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó la retirada hacia su sala común.

-Aceptaste hacer la ronda conmigo solo para decirme esto ¿cierto?- preguntó la Gryffindor antes que la otra chica desapareciera de su campo de visión

Linda Swan sólo se giró levemente y le contestó antes de seguir su camino -¿tú que crees?

* * *

_chan, chan!! que pasara?? les ha gustado?? bueno siento no poder explayarme más quizas el proximo capítulo sea mas largo, de veras que lo intentare _

_besos a todos, si has llegado hasta aki mal no te hará continuar un poco más y dejar un review ¿¿no??_

_nos leemos pronto!!_

* * *


	5. El apagon de Hallowen

_holaa!! por fin el 5 capituloo!! sii me demore una eternidad pero llegò :P, y no se preocupen pk el 6º esta en proceso asi que esta vez no me demorare tanto, palabra merodeadora asi que cumplire!! espero que es guste porque creo que le puse bastante para fuese entretenida..._

_como siempre nada de esto es mio (aunque moriria porque James y Sirius si lo fuesen) todo es de JK que gana mucho dinero y la odio por eso :P_

_

* * *

  
_

_**El apagón de Hallowen **_

-¿Vas a contarme lo que paso entre ustedes?- esa pregunta resonó en sus oídos por séptima vez en toda la tarde, y es que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a James Potter, era extremadamente difícil que no se saliera con la suya.

-¿Le preguntaste ya a tu novia?-respondió su compañera pelirroja

-Si lo hice Lily, pero ella me dice que nada pasó- el chico la miraba atentamente, esperando reacción alguna.

-Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta, no paso nada no sé porque insistes en preguntarme- la chica siguió mirando los pergaminos que tenían esparcidos sobre una de las mesas.

-Vamos Evans que no soy tonto si desde que hicieron la ronda juntas se tratan pésimo, todos lo han notado- la chica lo miró de reojo y continuo anotando y tachando palabras - y lo peor de todo es que es mutuo, así que dime ¿porque idiotez se pelearon?-

_-Por ti grandísimo idiota _– pensó la chica pero optó por ocultar cierta información -Por nada Potter, ya basta con el tema y sigamos viendo los arreglos para el banquete de Hallowen ¿quieres?- la chica lo miró con ojos suplicantes, esos ojos que aunque James lo negara le encantaban y a los cuales no les podía negar nada.

Media hora de trabajo en silencio continuo a esa conversación y James Potter sentía que debía salir de allí puesto que compartir mucho tiempo con la pelirroja era peligroso para él, su aroma, su pelo, sus ojos todo aun y para su pesar le eran demasiado atrayentes y derribaban todas las barreras y murallas que se había autoimpuesto en su afán de olvidarse completamente de Lily Evans y de lo que significaba en su vida. además estaba el hecho de que últimamente se estaban llevando de maravilla y casi podía considerar a la pelirroja como una amiga -_genial_-pensó con ironía - _justo lo que necesito la pelirroja como amiga_ -

-¿James? ¡James!- el chico volvió a la realidad y vio como su compañera fruncía levemente el entrecejo- te estoy hablando hace rato y no me contestas -¿en qué pensabas?

-Si te lo dijera no me creerías, en fin ¿qué me decías?- la chica lo miró con suspicacia, pero prosiguió con la conversación

-Sólo te comentaba lo entretenido que será el baile sorpresa después del banquete, estoy segura de que los alumnos no se lo esperan- sonrió la pelirroja

-Aunque hay muchos rumores circulando, por cierto ¿iras con alguien al baile?- la voz del chico trató de ser casual, pero lo cierto es que moría de ganas de saber con quien iría la premio anual.

-Iré sola, supongo- la chica se encogió de hombros –Tú supongo que iras con tu novia ¿no?-

-Por supuesto, Linda me mata si no bailo con ella- el chico rió nerviosamente y se revolvió el pelo.

-¿Estas muy enamorado de ella?- preguntó la chica al premio anual, pero enseguida se arrepintió de haber formulado la pregunta, puesto que James tenía el rostro contraído y serio.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-respondió finalmente el moreno -Si no lo estuviera no estaría con ella- se miraron fijamente por un segundo después de la declaración de James cada uno sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones preguntándose qué tan ciertas serian esas palabras.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- esa voz fingidamente dulce resonó por todo el salón, Linda Swan más radiante que nunca hacia su aparición -¿han terminado con lo del baile de Hallowen?- preguntó dirigiendo su vista a Lily haciendo una mueca algo burlona –he venido a secuestrar a mi novio de tus aburridas charlas Evans- dijo, agrandando más aun su falsa sonrisa –¿puedo llevármelo?

-Lily sintió como la sangre ebullía dentro de ella a un punto máximo de tolerancia, pero con su mejor sonrisa sínica le dijo –Adelante Swan, es todo tuyo-

La otra pelirroja la miró con suficiencia y tomando de la mano a James, quien no había pronunciado palabra durante el encuentro de las chicas, se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de abandonar el salón de clases por completo la flamante novia del capitán de Gryffindor dio media vuelta y dijo con una voz cargada de malicia –claro que es todo mío, _Lily_- y sin más se marchó.

La pelirroja entonces estalló en ira y arrugó los papales que reposaban en la mesa en claro signo de frustración y a su mente vinieron las imágenes de lo que ocurrió después de esclarecedor encuentro con su ahora enemiga número uno.

ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ

_Estaba furiosa, no más que furiosa, no habían palabras que describieran con exactitud esa rabia y ese fuego que sentía por dentro, le habían amenazado y humillado de a peor forma ¡a ella! ¡A una Gryffindor! Caminaba con tal violencia que todos los cuadros del pasillo se retraían y cuchicheaban el porqué una jovencita tan linda se dirigía tan enojada hacia su sala común, las paredes parecían retumbar a su paso y su respiración agitada le provocaban pequeños ahogos._

_Llegó hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, prácticamente le gritó la contraseña en su cara, mandó a acostar a cualquiera que hubiese osado quedarse más tiempo del necesario en la sala común, quitó un par de puntos a su propia casa y se dirigió a su cuarto con paso enérgico, una vez allí se movió automáticamente hacia su cama se tumbo en ella corrió las cortinas de dosel y lanzó un hechizo silencioso para que nadie la oyese y se largó a llorar. Lloraba no de pena ni tristeza, sino de rabia, frustración e impotencia, tenia ganas de matar a Linda Swan a punta de hechizos, no de hechizos no, mejor a golpes, sentía que sólo con eso la sensación de furia que se albergaba en su pecho desaparecería._

_-¿Lily?- oyó que alguien la llamaba y corría con cuidado las cortinas de su cama -¡Oh, Lily! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?- Mary la atosigaba con preguntas mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de la pelirroja y le acariciaba sus cabellos._

_La chica no contestó durante buen rato, se limitó a llorar a desahogarse mientras su amiga le acompañaba, en el fondo agradecía su preocupación, no quería estar sola menos cuando la verdad de las palabras de Swan le taladraban los oídos y el corazón, cuando ya no quedaban lágrimas en sus ojos verdes se incorporó, miró a la rubia con una sonrisa y la abrazó._

_- La odio, Mary-suspiró- nunca me he sentido tan mal en toda mi vida- se separó del abrazo de su amiga y la miró a los ojos – y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón- las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse, Mary muda antes sus palabras, no entendía que podía haberle dicho esa descolorida que tuviese tan mal a su amiga, a ella que por sobretodo nunca se dejaba amedrentar._

_-¿Y bien?-preguntó la rubia, mirándola con sus ojos azules-¿vas a contarme lo que pasado?-_

_La premio anual suspiró y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido, de como Linda se mostró algo amable en un principio y cómo también mostró descaradamente sus garras y atacó son dejar derecho a replica. _

_-¡Y no pude decirle nada, Mary!- sollozaba la pelirroja- por primera vez en mi vida, no pude replicar y lo peor de todo, es que tiene razón esa maldita zorra James Potter pasa completamente de mí, me olvido para siempre ¡para siempre!- los ojos de Lily volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, mientras en vano trataba de secarlas con el dorso de su mano._

_-¿Y eso te importa mucho? Digo que Potter pase completamente de ti, siempre pensé que eso era lo que querías amiga – Mary sabia a la perfección lo que ocurría, pero también quería que fuese la mismísima Lily Evans quien admitiera que estaba más que colada por Potter._

_-¡Por supuesto que no!- chilló – El hecho de que estuviese todo el verano pensando en él, en darle una oportunidad no significa nada ¿cierto? Por supuesto que me alivia no tener a Potter tras de mí todo el santo día, pero uno se acostumbra a ciertas cosas- terminó no muy convencida del argumento._

_-Bueno si es sólo eso, no veo el drama en todo esto ni el porqué estas tan molesta con la descolorida esa- la chica intentaba en vano sonsacarle la verdad a su mejor amiga._

_-Es sólo que me molesta su actitud, Mary- suspiró – ella no es la clase de chica que debiera estar con Potter, ella es mala y no se lo merece._

_-¿Y a quien merece Potter? ¿A ti por ejemplo?- _

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Digo no sé, se merece alguien más como él, más alegre no sé… sólo que ella me cae demasiado mal y no quiero verla con nadie de mi casa, un Gryffindor no se merece a un Ravenclaw tan desabrido, eso no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, en este caso ni a Potter- terminó la chica más convencida de lo que estaba anteriormente._

_-Está bien Lily, lo que tú digas- la rubia se incorporó de la cama de su amiga –pero cuando decidas admitir tus verdaderos sentimientos y por fin darte cuenta de cómo son realmente las cosas haces el favor de avisarme ¿ok?- al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga añadió – Cuando por fin aceptes que te gusta y mucho James Potter me envías una lechuza ¡Por Merlín, Lily que estas dejando escapar a tu verdadero amor!- dejando escapar un suspiro se marchó del lado de su testaruda mejor amiga._

_La pelirroja por otro lado que estuvo muda ante las declaraciones de su amiga frunció el ceño y bufó era lo más estúpido que alguna vez había escuchado de salir de la boca de su amiga y eso que había escuchado muchas cosas salir de esa boquita ¿Ella enamorada de Potter? ¡JA! Ni en sus sueños, ella no estaba enamorada y mucho menos de ese espécimen de gafas redondas y cabellos indomables._

_-¿Entonces por qué te cae tan mal Swan?-una molesta vocecilla proveniente de su interior le formuló esa pregunta-_

_-Porqué es tonta, y quiere arrebatarme lo que es mío- respondió muy segura_

_-¿Así que James Potter es tuyo?_

_-¡NO!, digo ¡aaargg! Ya no sé ni lo que digo, lo único que sé es que no puedo estar enamorada de ese, de ese… no puedo estar enamorada ¿cierto?-_

_Esta vez un hubo respuesta._

ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ

Se sentó de mala forma junto a su amiga y bufó, sacó sus libros y los lanzó sobre la mesa y volvió a bufar, miró a sus compañeros conversando animadamente antes de que la clase de transformaciones comenzara y nuevamente bufó.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, por favor?- pidió su amiga

-¿Dejar de hacer qué?- rodó los ojos y bufó

-Justamente eso, deja de bufar y dime que está pasando- Mary miraba impacientemente a su amiga.

-No sucede nada- la pelirroja estaba realmente de mal humor

-No sucede nada y yo soy Dumbledore con mi larga barba blanca, así que dime ¿Qué te hizo la descolorida esta vez?-

-No todo lo que me pasa tiene que ver con esa maldita Ravenclaw ¿sabes?- respondió la chica, pero al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amiga suspiró y dijo – no la soporto, cada día que pasa tengo más deseos irrefrenables de enterrarlarle la varita en… en cualquier parte, siempre llega a interrumpirnos a James y a mí en nuestro deberes como premios anuales, es enfermante-

-Claro, debe ser horrible que interrumpa los únicos momentos que tienes para compartir a solas con James ¿No es así?- en la cara de Mary asomaba una falsa sonrisa de suficiencia.

Lily iba a replicar, pero justo para la suerte de la rubia llegó la profesora McGonagall hizo su aparición y la clase quedó en silencio, ella era unos de los pocos maestros que lograba ese efecto en sus alumnos.

La clase fue particularmente difícil y Lily no podía concentrarse en la transformación de una roca en perro, realmente era difícil, pero ella era la mejor del curso ¿no? No era algo que ella no pudiese lograr, aunque últimamente le costaba mucho concentrarse en clases y hacer los hechizos bien en el primer intento ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ella? Dirigió su mirada alrededor para ver en que estaban sus compañeros; Mary en vez de estar transformando su roca estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Robert Smith de Hufflepuff quien tampoco parecía haber avanzado mucho en su transformación, pero al menos su roca tenia pelo; siguió observando a sus compañeros quienes al parecer tenían los mismos problemas de concentración que ella, hasta que su mirada se poso en un particular grupo de compañeros Remus Lupin reprendía severamente a su amigo y compañero Peter mientras este pedía perdón con sus pequeños ojitos y miraba el desastre que había provocado al transformar su roca no sólo en uno sino en miles de perritos que corrían y salían disparados por todo el aula mientras la profesora intentaba atraparlos para volver la clase a la normalidad, mientras todo esto ocurría dos chicos morenos reían a carcajadas y animaban a los perritos a seguir corriendo, Lily frunció el entrecejo ¿podían ser mas estúpidos Black y Potter?

La profesora dio por terminada la clase y todos salieron disparados antes de que se le ocurriera dar tarea, la pelirroja miró a su amiga, pero la vio tan entretenida besándose con Robert que decidió irse a la sala común sola.

-¡Hey, pelirroja!- la llamó una voz que reconoció muy bien y por lo mismo la ignoró

-¡Hey, Evans!- volvió a resonar la voz -¡espérame! ¡Uff! Pensé que no te alcanzaría-

-¿Qué quieres Black?-respondió Lily con voz cansina y es que Sirius Black podía llegar a ser más molesto e insistente que su amigo Potter.

-Nada más que saludarte, querida Lily y preguntarte a que se debe tanta desconcentración, no creas que no me di cuenta que no conseguiste realizar la transformación- la sonrisa del chico parecía sincera

-Bueno, no es de tu incumbencia eso, Black así que con tu permiso- intentó librarse del brazo que repentinamente la tenia sujeta

-No tan rápido _Lilita_, creo que esto puede ayudarte- y sin más le entregó en sus manos un número antiguo de la revista corazón de bruja.

-¿Qué diablos…?- Lily miraba alternadamente al chico y a la revista -¿Para qué voy a querer esta revista? además es un número de al menos tres años atrás, Black- pero el chico ya la había soltado y caminaba hacia un pasillo

-Ya me lo agradecerás, espera y verás-

Lily confundida dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su cuarto con la revista entre sus manos, total una miradita no le haría mal ¿no?

Mientras a la vuelta de cierto pasillo dos chicos esperaban a otro que con pasos enérgicos llegaba a ellos

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el más bajito de los tres

-La primera parte de mi maravilloso plan ha comenzado, Evans ya tiene en sus manos la revista y muy pronto hará el conjuro que nos llevará al triunfo- sonrió maliciosamente mientras el más pequeño aplaudía con emoción

-No creo que esto resulte, canuto- habló por el fin el otro chico – Lily no es de hacer hechizos de amor ni nada por el estilo

-Confía en mí lunático- Sirius le toco el hombro en señal de confianza, además tenemos un aliado que nos ayudará a que mi maravilloso plan de resultado.

Remus y Peter miraron con desconfianza al chico y al mismo tiempo preguntaron -¿Quién?- el moreno solo se limitó a ensanchar aun más su sonrisa.

ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?- Lily miraba con los ojos desorbitados a Mary quien sonreía muy contenta –definitivamente no-

-¡Oh, vamos chica!- Mary saltaba por toda la habitación de las chicas de séptimo en la cual sólo se encontraban ellas dos –será interesante ¿No crees?-

-No lo creo Mary, el hechizo de las almas gemelas no me llama mucho la atención, además aun no entiendo el porqué de que Black me entregara esta vieja revista-

-Tal vez Sirius quiere que hagas ese hechizo, _Lilita-_ dijo Mary utilizando el mismo tono que solía utilizar el mayor de los Black.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás demente? ¿Para qué Black querría que yo utilizara ese hechizo?-

-Mmm, no lo sé ¿Quizás para que te des cuenta de que Potter es el amor de tu vida?, ¡vamos Lily! Escucha con atención _"El hechizo de las almas gemelas le garantizará de una forma segura y eficaz el encontrar a su alma gemela con tan solo un beso, el más ligero roce de labios provocará sensaciones jamás experimentadas que le dirán a ciencia cierta que ha encontrado el verdadero amor"_ ¡Qué romántico! ¿No crees?- la rubia miraba a su amiga con su carita de cachorro abandonado-

-Que no, Mary- suspiró la chica –No me interesa en absoluto encontrar a mi verdadero amor_-_

-Vamos, Lily ¡Por favor! ¿Lo hacemos juntas, si?- Mary miraba atentamente a su amiga que suspiró derrotada

-Está bien, Mary lo haremos solo para que no me molestes más, aunque no pienso besar a nadie en un buen tiempo, así que no creo que el famoso hechizo funcione-

-Muy bien, Lily además que el efecto pasará después de Hallowen para lo que falta sólo una semana-

Así que las chicas se pararon frente a frente y realizaron paso a paso el complicado conjuro según las indicaciones de la vieja revista, al terminar ambas sentían un extraño cosquilleo que las recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo-dijo Lily –estas contenta supongo-

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora si me disculpas me voy- Mary tomo un labial y lo metió al bolsillo de su túnica

-¿A dónde vas?-inquirió la curiosa pelirroja

Mary la miro con ojos juguetones y exclamo -¡a besar chicos! Algún chico en Hogwarts podría ser mi alma gemela y no estoy ni enterada-

-¿Y qué hay de Robert?

-Bueno, digamos que él será el primero en probar estos labios- ambas rieron y la blonda abandonó la habitación de las chicas y dejando a la pelirroja con aun el extraño cosquilleo.

ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ

Finalmente el día del banquete de Hallowen había llegado al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y la noticia del baile sorpresa se había extendido por todo el castillo, las chicas corrían despavoridas por sus salas comunes buscando la mejor tenida que ponerse y dicho sea de paso algún acompañante para la velada. En la sala común de Gryffindor la cosa no era muy diferente al resto de las casas del colegio al menos eso pensó el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de la casa de los leones al entrar a través del retrato de la dama gorda; muchas muchachas corrían de un lado para el otro, excepto dos chicas de séptimo año Lily Evans y Mary McDonall quienes se encontraban muy cómodas sentadas en las butacas de la sala. Más allá algunos chicos de tercero comentaban su primera salida al pueblo de Hogsmeade y al fondo sus tres amigos se encontraban cuchicheando en voz baja _–alguna broma que no me han comentado supongo-_pensó el chico de gafas, intentando pasar por entre los chicos de primero que jugaban Snap explosivo y de algunas chicas que seguían corriendo y chillando de un lado para el otro se acercaba donde se encontraba la premio anual de ese año y compañera de labores, para ver los detalles finales del no tan secreto baile post banquete. Estaba a menos de dos pasos de la chica cuando de repente todo se oscureció más chillidos por parte de las chicas y confusión se provoco en la sala de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Lumos!- exclamo el moreno, pero la varita no pudo con aquella oscuridad -¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Lily estas por aquí?- sabía que estaba a menos de medio metro de la chica pero además de los gritos de confusión de todos aquellos que se encontraban en la sala común no tenía idea de donde se encontraba _-maldito chucho, estoy seguro que estas detrás de esto-_ pensaba

Intentó avanzar hacia donde se suponía que estaban sus amigos, pero chocó contra algo _o alguien _y cayó al suelo en medio aun del griterío de las chicas, sintió como un cuerpo caía también con él y las respiraciones de ambos; las de él y la otra persona que se encontraba sobre suyo se mezclaron y antes de que pudiese decir algo sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y todo tuvo sentido en ese momento. De pronto dejó de escuchar el sonido de los gritos histéricos de las chicas de su casa y una agradable música lo invadió por completo, aquellos labios suaves y sabor a fruta fresca se movían en perfecta armonía con los suyos y sus lenguas danzaban al compas de aquella hermosa melodía y supo en ese instante que había vivido toda su vida para experimentar aquella sensación por que por primera vez sintió que un beso era más que eso, era la demostración del amor que dos personas se podían tener y el completo ideal de dos almas que se encuentran al fin. Estaba en la cima de todo lo sublime cuando sin previo aviso la música cesó y los gritos de confusión aparecieron otra vez, para cuando abrió los ojos; que tenia fuertemente cerrados, vio que la luz había vuelto a su sala común que se encontraba solo tirado en el suelo.

-¡Cornamenta! ¿Qué haces en el suelo con cara de estúpido?- su amigo canuto lo miraba con cierta alegría en su voz y mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse añadió -¿Te ha gustado nuestra pequeña travesura? Es un polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea, lo tenía guardado para alguna ocasión especial y pensé que este sería un buen momento para ponerlo a prueba, aun me queda más para alguna otra broma genial que ya… ¿Qué rayos te sucede amigo?- sacudió los hombros del chico de gafas buscando una respuesta – estas como atontado-

-Quizás la ciada lo dejó así, canuto- comentó despreocupadamente Remus quien se acercó una vez que restableció el orden entre las Gryffindor –O quizás le paso algo durante el apagón-

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo licántropo sonrió y se tocó los labios, miró a los chicos y les dijo –después del banquete les cuento ¿vale? Y dejando a los chicos con una sonrisa en los labios se marchó rumbo al cuarto de los merodeadores.

-Yo diría por la sonrisa de James y por la extraña desaparición de cierta pelirroja de la escena del crimen que tu plan está dando resultados, canuto-

-Elemental mi querido colagusano, elemental- ahora comienza la fase dos de mi genial plan –cornamenta debe dejar a la otra pelirroja-

-¿Y cómo lograrás eso sherlock?-

-Elemental mí querido lunático, con un arma infalible: los celos-

Remus y Peter se miraron y ambos pensaron que quizás el tan brillante plan de Sirius Black sí que iba a dar resultados.

* * *

_bueno Ojala que les haya gustado, y esperemos que me lo hagan saber si¿?_

_su review es importante para mi, de paso agraceder a las que siempre postean y me alientan a seguir con el fic... aunq no respondo a los comentarios (tengo que admitir que soy muy floja) los agradezco siempre de corazon y de ahora en adelante tratare de responder y ser buenita :P_

_buenos nos estaremos leyendo por ahi_

_besotes_

_By3!_


	6. Celos

_holaaa!!! lo prometido es deuda y aqui les traigo el sgte capitulo...emm quizas no esta tan bueno, debo admitirlo, pero el proximo saldra mejor_

_este esta medio apuradito en mis ganas de actualizar pronto, espero sea del agrado de todas, les recuerdo que nada de esto es mio (quizas la trama, no estoy segura xD!) todo lo demas de una inglesa rubia muy rica llamada JK  
_

* * *

_**Celos **_

Tres días habían pasado desde que le habían besado en ese momento de oscuridad y lo único que deseaba saber era quien era la dueña de aquellos maravillosos labios que lo habían llevado más allá de donde el mismísimo Merlín había llegado.

-¿James? ¡James!- una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones -¿Estás bien amor?- miró la dulce y preocupada sonrisa que su novia le dirigía y un enorme cargo de conciencia lo invadió ¿Sería capaz de decirle a Linda que le había sido infiel? _¿Infiel?-la voz misteriosamente parecida a la de Sirius, esa que provenía desde su interior le reclamaba- ¡Vamos Potter! Que tú no hiciste nada hombre, fue esa chica desconocida la que te besó –__**pero tampoco hice nada para evitarlo - **__ ¡tonterías! Además sólo fue un beso ¿no? No significa que ahora estés enamorado de esa chica desconocida ¿no?... ¿no?... ¡¡responde!!_

-¡James! Enserio me estas preocupando ¿estás bien? Desde Hallowen que estas muy extraño-

-Linda enserio no te preocupes, estoy bien es sólo que no dejo de pensar que se vienen los primeros partidos de Quidditch y eso me pone nervioso- Su novia lo miró con compresión y le sonrió –no tienes de que preocuparte amor, ustedes tienen un muy buen equipo, es una lástima que deban quedar segundos porque está claro que Ravenclaw se llevará la victoria-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? Gryffindor será campeón nuevamente, eso te lo puedo jurar por mi vida- La chica sonrió había logrado sacar a su novio de aquel ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba, le desordenó los cabellos y lo besó como siempre solía hacer.

James por su parte se trasladó con ese beso al día de Hallowen y es que no podía evitar comparar los besos que le daba su novia con aquel de la chica desconocida, ya nunca más después de eso podría hacerlo, incluso aun recordaba el vació que sintió cuando beso a Linda por primera vez después del apagón.

ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ

_Entró con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro apenas notando el maravilloso trabajo realizado con su compañera; difícilmente era consciente de que era una velada espléndida para celebrar la noche de brujas. Se sentó con sus amigos que habían llegado antes y lo miraban como si fuese un bicho raro, el solamente se limitó sonreírles y continuar mirando la nada sumido en sus propios pensamientos._

_Dumbledore dijo su acostumbrado discurso, pero él en su mundo con suerte si escucho el comienzo, tan ensimismado estaba que no notó de que unos ojos llevaban mucho rato clavados en él, pero cuando lo hizo y giró en dirección a esa mirada se sorprendió al ver Mary McDonall que lo observaba con la curiosidad reflejada en sus grandes y risueños ojos azules, ella le miró divertida desde el otro extremo de la mesa de los leones y él correspondió a ese pequeño saludo; trató sin embargo de no preguntarse dónde estaba la mejor amiga de la blonda, porque aunque fuese solo por esa noche James Potter tenía que pensar en algo más que en pelirrojas ausentes. _

_Apenas si probó bocado tan absorto como estaba en su pequeña nube de felicidad, una vez terminado el banquete las mesas desaparecieron dando a lugar a una bella pista de baile mientras un grupo musical comenzaba a tocar para algarabía de los chicos que rápidamente se pusieron a bailar. Estaba mirando como algunos chicos bailaban cuando su novia apareció y su sonrisa por primera vez en toda la velada flaqueó; realmente estaba muy bella con un leve maquillaje que resaltaban sus facciones y una túnica de infarto que dudaba que McGonagall aprobaría. Lo saludó coquetamente lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la pista de baile; interiormente James dudaba ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado que tenia novia? Había besado a otra chica, le había encantado y de Linda Swan no se había ni acordado… ¿Besaría su novia tan bien como aquella desconocida? ¿Podría experimentar esas mismas sensaciones con la chica? Sin más le tomó el rostro y la besó tratando de poner en ese beso todo lo que había sentido hace un rato atrás con otra persona que ni siquiera conocía y el resultado fue… desastroso, nunca en su vida había creído sentirse tan mal besando a una chica; un vacio gigantesco lo invadió, su boca y garganta se secaron y notó como algo amargo intentaba pasar hacia su estomago, se separó de su novia quien le miró sonriente como si nada hubiese pasado y pronunció las palabras que en ese momento no habría deseado escuchar "te amo, James"; tragó saliva lentamente y un "yo también Linda" sin emoción ni sentimientos salió de su boca._

ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ

Tres días habían pasado desde que cometió la locura más grande que alguna vez podría haber realizado alguien como ella, tan racional que piensa todo hasta tres veces si es necesario, había sucumbido ante la tentación y no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos ¡había besado a James Potter! Pero eso como si fuese poco eso no era lo peor ¡Y es que él muy maldito era su alma gemela! ¡Su verdadero amor! Por que vale que tuviera la fama de buen besador entre las chicas del colegio, pero aquello que había sentido no era comparable con nada si aun al recordarlo sus mejillas se encendían y su corazón latía como un loco desatado dispuesto a salírsele por la boca. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Ir y decirle que fue ella quien lo besó? Desechó esa idea rápidamente, estaba perdida en un mar de incertidumbres y no quería decírselo ni a Mary porque su "te dije que estabas enamorada de Potter" resonaría por todo el lugar se colaría por sus oídos y terminaría dándole la razón y no quería admitir frente al mundo (o frente a Mary que viene siendo lo mismo) que el cazador estrella de Gryffindor era el único y permanente dueño de sus pensamientos, sueños y de toda ella en realidad.

Y ahí estaba sentada en las frías escaleras que daban a la torre de Astronomía pensando en que la culpable de todo era Mary y el idiota de Sirius Black, la primera por convencerla de realizar ese estúpido hechizo y el segundo por darle esa revista estúpida que no le había sido de utilidad en absoluto, sólo la habían llevado a esta horrible situación en la que se encontraba porque ella no podía estar enamorada de James ¡no podía!

_Claro que no estás enamorada Lily el simple y ridículo hecho de que el chico sea tu alma gemela no quiere decir que tú estés enamorada de Potter, porque el chico no sólo es arrogante sino que inmaduro e idiota, no importa cuanto haya crecido este verano ni lo guapo que este ni que haya tomado con responsabilidad su cargo de premio anual, la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana y James Potter no es la excepción._

-¿Divagando, _lilita_? –Esa voz llena de arrogancia le perforó lo oídos –_genial, ¿Merlín, porqué me odias? Justo lo que necesito cuando quiero estar sola, Black molestándome_ –Lily trató de hacer caso omiso al merodeador, este al darse cuenta de la técnica evasiva de la chica, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó de forma amistosa.

-Venga ya Evans, dime qué te pasa ¿Qué hace una chica bonita, prefecta y premio anual de Gryffindor sola en una fría escalera pudiendo en cambio estar castigando a casos perdidos como yo? –Esto último provocó un asomo de sonrisa en la muchacha que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno de ojos grises –Vamos que puedes contarle al tío Sirius- ahora sí que la chica rió ante en comentario del chico y con un suspiro mal disimulado contestó –nada me pasa Black, solo necesito un poco de soledad, así que puedes irte por donde mismo viniste- no quiso sonar ruda, pero sí mosqueada por la presencia del moreno.

-Vamos zanahoria, somos compañeros de casa desde primer año ya es hora de que nos acerquemos más como amigos ¿no crees?-

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Sirius Black?-preguntó perpleja la chica –tu nunca has mostrado interés en conocer a nadie más que a tus amigos-

-Pues la gente cambia Evans, además sé que puedo ayudarte –la pelirroja lo miró con incredulidad- solo hay tres cosas en las que no podría ayudarte porque son misterios para mí, primero –comenzó a enumerar con los dedos –la familia Black y su amor por las artes oscuras, el estar enamorado y la extraña obsesión de Remus por el chocolate, sobre todo lo demás puedo darte un consejo y muy sabio por lo demás-

La prefecta lo contempló unos segundos debatiéndose entre el ataque de risa y el escepticismo que le producían sus palabras y finalmente le contestó –lamento oír eso, porque entonces no me puedes ayudar-

-¡oh!- exclamó el moreno –entonces estas enamorada

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Lily se percato de que los colores se le subían al rostro quedando de un perfecto y parejo rojo -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Mmm, pues bien veamos- puso sus dedos en su mejilla e hizo una pose pensante –no creo que la obsesión de lunático a estas alturas te incomode o preocupe, mi familia te tiene sin cuidado y lo único que queda sobre lo cual no puedo ayudarte es sobre el estar enamorado, así que elemental mi querida lilita, estas enamorada- la sonrisa de triunfo del merodeador ante el gran sonrojo de la premio anual era evidente.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado? Si soy yo, déjame decirte que tienes muchas posibilidades conmigo, ¡Hey! Sin agresiones al que le gusta el sadomasoquismo es a Peter no a mi –Lily sonrió perversamente mientras canuto se sobaba el hombro atacado por la pelirroja.

-Jamás te diría el nombre del chico que me gusta Black, _gusta _no del cual estoy enamorada ni mucho menos, además es un imposible-

-¿Porqué?- _vamos Evans admite que te gusta James y hazme el trabajo más fácil ¡vamos!_

-Porque el chico vive muy lejos, verás es un muggle que vive cerca de mi casa… _claro Lily un muggle ¡aargg! Siempre haciéndolo todo más complicado esta chica, bien fase dos que comience…_

-¿Black? ¿Me estas escuchando? –El chico miró con inocencia a la muchacha y respondió – No, aunque supongo que todo lo que acabas de decir es mentira así que tendré que castigar tu falta de veracidad –se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas -¡Basta, Sirius, basta! La chica se incorporó e intentó pagarle con la misma moneda, pero como el moreno era más fuerte que ella se dio por vencida y se dedicó a reír junto al chico ambos tirados en el suelo, otras veces él sobre ella, a lo lejos se escuchaban voces que se dirigían hacia ellos, pero tan absortos estaban en su guerra de cosquillas que apenas si se dieron cuenta.

-No creo que canuto este por aquí, lunático-

-Pues él me dijo que venía a buscar su telescopio, se le quedó aquí después de la cita con Mackenzie, cornamenta- respondió el pequeño Peter que venía en compañía de sus amigos Remus y James.

-Bueno, espero que aun lo encontremos por estos lados, ya sabes cómo es canuto nunca puede…- las palabras de James Potter quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando vio a Sirius, a canuto, a su mejor amigo con nada más ni nada menos que con Lily Evans.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!- exclamó con furia contenida no de muy buena forma y es que no era para menos si su supuesto mejor amigo se encontraba sobre su compañera y esta se encontraba feliz de la vida.

Ambos chicos al escuchar el grito del moreno que replicó por todas las paredes de aquel pasillo se separaron bruscamente y Lily trató de arreglarse en vano el uniforme mientras observaba la cara de estupefacción que tenían los tres chicos.

-¿Interrumpimos _algo_?- preguntó el castaño tratando de no sonar entrometido

-¿Este es tu nuevo ligue, canuto?- inquirió colagusano con evidente malicia

-¡NO! –rugió la pelirroja, tan alto que provocó que los merodeadores saltasen en sus lugares, mas no James que se mantenía rígido en su lugar –nada de eso, sólo estábamos conversando amigablemente ¿no es así, Black? –la mirada de la chica era fulminante.

-Claro que si, Evans-

-Bueno, nosotros mejor los dejamos solos ¿vamos Remus? –Peter era el único que al parecer aun podía articular algunas palabras, mientras que Remus solo se remitía a realiza movimientos de afirmación o negación con la cabeza y James no decía palabra alguna y sus nudillos de volvían blancos de mantener tan y por tanto tiempo los puños cerrados –dejemos a solas a la nueva pareja del colegio; Black y Evans, si que van a dar material a las cotillas del colegio, chicos-

-¡No digas estupideces, Pettigrew! Black y yo no tenemos nada ¡nada!- la voz de la chica estaba al borde de la desesperación-

Fue en ese momento que Lily y James cruzaron sus miradas se miraron en silencio los ojos avellanas contra esmeraldas, ella tratando de transmitirle miles de señales en código y él extrañado por esa mirada que nunca había visto en ella, que nunca antes le había dirigido; eso le turbó un poco, pero firme en su actuar se marchó seguido por Remus que miraba a Sirius de forma recriminatoria, Peter se quedó rezagado y guiñó a su amigo sin que la pelirroja lo notase y corrió tras los chicos que se alejaban a un paso realmente rápido.

-Creo que colagusano esta chiflado- la risa del moreno de ojos grises era fuerte y rasposa –mira que creer que tú y yo tenemos algo- la chica se limitó a mirarlo de mala forma –sé que soy irresistible, pero estas fuera de toda liga Evans, soy mucho para ti- volvió a reír con más fuerza aún.

-Ni que lo digas Black, eres demasiado petulante, prepotente, arrogante e inmaduro para mí- la risa del chico se cortó rápidamente para satisfacción de la pelirroja.

-Aunque pensándolo bien no es mala idea-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso de salir juntos Evans, yo estoy soltero tu también, ambos somos guapos…

-para, para ¿Estas demente?- la cara de Lily era un poema -¿Qué rayos está pasando contigo? dime que estás tramando porque tengo la sensación de que tanta preocupación por mi es por algo más-

-¿De qué rayos hablas, Evans?- Sirius intentó poner su mejor cara de consternación

-Sabes de lo que hablo, ahora dime ¿Por qué realmente estas aquí? ¿Por qué me pasaste esa revista? ¿Cuál era tu brillante plan? –los ojos de Lily brillaban con un deje de maldad.

-¿Acaso no leíste la revista Lily? En ella había un muy buen artículo sobre pociones para la concentración, como te había observado muy distraída, pensé que podría serte de utilidad –canuto ponía su mejor cara de niño bueno y Lily le creyó.

-No, realmente no la vi-miró apenada al chico –por un momento pensé que...-titubeó quizás no era conveniente decir ciertas cosas.

-¿Pensaste qué?- Sirius hacia ademanes para que continuase – ¿acaso había algo más en esa revista que valiese la pena?-

-No, por supuesto que no- la chica terminó de arreglarse el uniforme –será mejor que me vaya si alguien más nos ve por aquí, no quiero que piense lo mismo que tu amiguito-

-¡Oh! Vamos Evans, mírame a los ojos y dime que no ardes en deseos de salir conmigo- la chica rodó los ojos –adiós Black-

-Evans ¡sal conmigo!- gritó el moreno y la chica mientras se alejaba de aquel pasillo solo pudo recordar con nostalgia cuando era otro el moreno que le pedía a gritos una cita.

ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ

Cuando Sirius Black entró a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor había una calma inusual, en la primera cama de dosel se encontraba Lunático leyendo apaciblemente un libro de literatura muggle, la cama de enfrente; la de él estaba llena de ropa y de libros, al fondo Peter intentaba en vano meter túnicas y pergaminos mal doblados en su baúl, lejos se escucha el repique del agua cayendo por lo que supuso que el integrante que faltaba estaba dándose una ducha.

Remus al ver que su amigo hacia su entrada al cuarto dejó su libro de lado –al fin llegas, tenemos que hablar Sirius-

Lo había llamado por su nombre lo que significaba que el chico-lobo no estaba muy contento con él. Peter al escuchar al castaño hablar dejó su baúl a medio ordenar y se sentó a los pies de la cama del licántropo.

-¿Sobre qué tenemos que hablar?- preguntó fingidamente el moreno

-Acerca de lo que estamos haciendo, canuto-replicó el merodeador más pequeño –al principio me pareció buena idea, pero ahora no lo sé, es decir…- como siempre parecía titubear cuando hablaba con el mayor de los Black

-Lo que queremos decir –interrumpió Lupin –es que tememos la reacción de James con todo esto, está realmente enfadado se ha contenido muy bien, pero no sabemos cuándo explotará, además no sé si es tan bueno que arriesgues una pelea descomunal con él, son los mejores amigos no creo que valga la pena-

El ojigris sopesó lo que sus amigos le acaban de decir, era muy cierto que el cabreo de James sería monumental, pero también era cierto que valdría la pena si todo acababa como se había planeado: con Lily y cornamenta juntos, eso era lo que más deseaba el cazador de Gryffindor y por supuesto él como su mejor amigo haría todo para verlo feliz.

-Claro que vale la pena, chicos –los miró con decisión –hemos visto a cornamenta sufrir por esa chica y también sabemos que es la única que realmente quiere y que lo puede hacer feliz-

-¿pero y si ella no está interesada?-

-No seas pesimista Gus- Black hizo un gesto como desechando aquella posibilidad –por lo que mis fuentes me informan, ella si está interesada, incluso estuvo el verano sopesando la posibilidad de darle una cita ¿saben? Así que Evans por fin se está ablandando con respecto a nuestro cornamenta, solo tenemos que darles un empujoncito-

-¿A quién vais a darle un empujoncito?- los tres chicos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con el faltante merodeador que salía de la ducha, tenía el pelo aun más alborotado de lo normal y algunas gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro; cubierto sólo por una toalla alrededor de su cintura se dirigió hacia su cama mientras sus tres amigos no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

-¿y bien?- pregunto algo irritado de que no le dijeran nada y solo lo mirasen -¿piensan decirme algo?-

Sirius avanzó hacia él y se sentó en su cama quedando frente al merodeador de gafas –hermano tengo algo importante que decirte y quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas- el premio anual asintió –dime canuto, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-

Canuto suspiró y comenzó su discurso, mientras que los dos merodeadores restantes miraban atentamente la conversación listos para entrar en acción si era necesario rescatar al ojigris de las garras asesinas de James.

-Bueno yo quería saber si tu aun sentías algo por la pelirroja, porque si es así yo no hago nada, porque bueno pues…esto… aarrg me estoy enredando solo –suspiró –lo que yo quiero decir es que la chica me gusta James y quiero saber si es que hay algún problema en que yo la invite a Hogsmeade a una cita –terminó lo más rápido que pudo y espero la reacción por parte de su mejor amigo.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, solo se podían escuchar el sonido expectante del respirar de los muchachos. La cabeza del chico daba miles de vueltas ¿canuto y Lily? ¿Su mejor amigo y SU Lily? ¿Juntos? ¿Canuto estaba interesado en Lily? ¿En SU Lily? –_ No es tu Lily, recuérdalo –_ ahí estaba otra vez esa molesta vocecilla nuevamente –_ no es tuya, ni lo será, te rendiste Potter ahora asume las consecuencias-_

-Ella es…- su voz sonó como si hace mucho que no hablase algo seca y rasposa e hizo brincar a los chicos en sus posiciones –Lily es… -realmente le estaba costando tomar una decisión ¿mentir o arrancarle la cabeza a su disque mejor amigo? _Te rendiste Potter, asúmelo- _ese pensamiento retumbó en su cabeza y tomó su decisión –Lily es libre de salir con quien desee canuto y tú también- la cara de incredulidad de los tres chicos era impresionante –si quieres pedirle salir no tienes que preguntármelo a mí, sino que a ella, creo haber sido enfático en decir que tengo novia y estoy muy feliz con ella y que Lily Evans es parte de mi pasado –Black tenía la cara desencajada realmente eso no era lo que esperaba por parte de su hermano, no al menos al ver su cara de desconcierto hace tan solo unas horas atrás cuando los encontró juntos, lentamente se incorporó de su cama y decidió salir del cuarto, tendría definitivamente que darle un giro a su brillante plan. Ya estaba por alcanzar la puerta cuando una voz lo llamó –canuto, solo una cosa más –se giró para enfrentar al demente que había ocupado el lugar de su mejor amigo –no la hagas sufrir, porque si lo haces juro por mi escoba que te mato y de la forma muggle –dicho esto el cazador cerró sus doseles de su cama y desapareció de la vista consternada de sus compañeros. Sirius hizo una mueca _quizás- pensó –solo quizás no esté todo perdido._

ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ

La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba repleta, era un frio día de otoño el viento congelaba el rostro por lo que los estudiantes en su mayoría decidieron hacer sus deberes bajo el acogedor fuego de la chimenea que se expandía hacia todos los rincones de la sala. La prefecta y premio anual se encontraba en una mesa ajena o alejada de todo ruido molesto, la tarea de aritmancia ocupaba todo su tiempo y no quería molestarse en hacer callar a unos niños de primero y segundo que estaban engarzados en una lucha de gobstones; lo lejos podía ver a otros estudiantes, la mayoría de quinto hacer la montaña de deberes que les había enviado McGonagall para transformaciones; más allá se encontraba Pettigrew con Potter al parecer este último era el tutor de turno del chico bajito y regordete, siempre uno de sus amigos era el encargado no solo de que terminase los trabajos sino que además de que estos quedaran bien hechos y el chicos los entendiera. Suspiró mientras miraba en esa dirección últimamente su compañero premio anual estaba más indiferente y evitativo que nunca y eso no sólo la descolocaba sino que le molestaba de sobremanera _¿Qué había hecho ella en su otra vida para merecer aquello?_ Volvió a suspirar.

Su otro dolor de cabeza apareció minutos después por el retrato de la dama gorda, Sirius Black en compañía de Remus hizo su entrada triunfal y la buscó con la mirada una vez que la localizó para pesar de ella se dirigió raudo y veloz hacia ella. Y eso también le molestaba, Black no paraba de invitarla a salir y ella no quería que ese merodeador en particular la invitase, además todos comentaban (y cuando dice todos, no solo los Gryffindors sino que todo Hogwarts) la extraña situación en la que Black tomaba relevo de Potter e insistía en salir con la chica pelirroja. El chico se sentó a su lado y le paso un pedazo de pergamino doblado y la instó a que lo leyese; rodó los ojos pero la curiosidad pudo más y leyó el papel _"por favor sal conmigo. Solo como amigos prometo que no quiero nada más de ti. Conmigo hay diversión garantizada" _cuando termino de leer la nota volvió a rodar los ojos y miró directamente al moreno –está bien, en la próxima salida, soy toda tuya –

Canuto no pudo más que sonreír -¿realmente saldrás conmigo? Preguntó- la pelirroja miró a su alrededor y vio como todos en la sala común estaban atentos esperando su respuesta. Todos excepto uno _evitativo e indiferente, _James Potter mantenía su vista fija un libro, parecía que leía sumamente interesado ajeno a todo, eso volvió a molestarle –Claro que saldré contigo, Sirius- dijo en un tono lo bastante alto como para que todos escuchasen- el moreno volvió a sonreír y la gente que los observaba volvió a su quehaceres comentando el hecho.

Mientras que internamente un chico estaba siendo torturado por los celos y el dolor, apenas escuchó el sí de Lily quiso pararse y moler a golpes a Sirius ¿Qué importaba que fuese su mejor amigo? Claramente se había ganado a Lily en menos tiempo y eso le dolía ¿Cuánto había insistido él y nunca se le había dado una oportunidad? Estaba celoso de lo logrado por Sirius en tan poco tiempo, definitivamente Su Lily había cambiado _–ya no es tu Lily- _ se recordó mentalmente –en realidad, nunca lo ha sido –murmuró para sí mismo –te rendiste Potter, asúmelo- y esa pequeña parte de corazón que aun latía en el pecho del merodeador de trisó.

* * *

_sii ya sè.... muy corto y con demasiados cabos sueltos pero que seran resueltos en el prox capitulo, no crean que james ha olvidado a su besadora secreta, lo unico que adelantaré es que el prox capitulo se llamara "la busqueda" y que le traera mas de algun dolor de cabeza s loa merodeadores... eso, espero algun comentario aunq el capitulo sea un bodrio :P_

_besotes y nos leemos por ahi! (tratare de actualizar a fin de mes o los primeros dias de marzo antes de entrar a la universidad)_

_By3!_


	7. La busqueda

_holaa!!! si lo sé merezco las penas del infierno y miles de cruciatus por no haber actualizado antes, pero la enfermeria me consume y no me deja un misero minuto libre y cuando hay tiempo mi cama llama tentadoramente y no puedo sino acudir a su llamado... pero he aqui un nuevo capi que espero que les guste... como siempre les digo que nada de esto es mio (Bueno la idea central si) todo lo demas pertence a la rubia, mas rica de inglaterra la Sra JK, espero que sepan perdonarme y_

_a leer!!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_**La búsqueda.**_

Con todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado en la semana James Potter había olvidado momentáneamente aquel beso de la noche de Hallowen, pero una vez "superado" que su mejor amigo y su ex gran amor estuviesen de alguna manera rara y retorcida juntos, la misteriosa chica volvió a ocupar un lugar privilegiado en la mente del merodeador. No sabía quién era, pero debía de encontrarla, sentía que si no lo hacia su vida estaría para siempre incompleta.

Llegó sin darse cuenta de sus propios pasos a la biblioteca y entró. Nunca le había gustado ese lugar no porque no le gustase aprender o algo por el estilo, pero definitivamente el silencio no era lo suyo; adoraba escuchar los susurros de la gente, los gritos desenfrenados y por sobre todo las risas, para él la risa era magia que alegraba el cuerpo y el espíritu, y ciertamente la biblioteca no era un lugar para reír, no cuando corrías el riesgo de ser agarrado a bastonazos por la Sra. Pince, la nueva bibliotecaria. Avanzó entre los pasillos con aires distraídos y con sigilo se colocó detrás de un chico de cabellos castaños que tan concentrado como estaba realizando su redacción de encantamientos no se había percatado de su presencia.

-¡Bu!- exclamó en el oído del castaño y su reacción no se hizo esperar, lanzó un grito y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, provocando las risas de todos lo que a esa hora se encontraban en la biblioteca.

-¡Joder cornamenta!- Remus se levantaba con la ayuda de su amigo quien aun no paraba de reírse -¡para de reír que no es gracioso!- James lo miró con una sonrisa aun en su rostro y lunático tuvo que reconocer aunque fuese internamente que si hubiese sido Peter o Sirius el afectado habría sido muy gracioso.

-¡jovencitos!- ambos saltaron al escuchar esa voz increíblemente aguda detrás suyo -¿Quieren hacer el favor de guardar silencio o abandonar mi biblioteca? Es la primera y única advertencia otra más como esta y no volverán a poner un pie aquí ¿entendido?-

-Si Madame Pince- dijeron los chicos a coro con sus caritas de niños bueno, que a Pince no convenció del todo, pero que sirvió para que los dejase tranquilos.

-Uuff, eso estuvo cerca- el moreno se lanzó con despreocupación a una de las sillas que el castaño aun no ocupaba con libros -¿Qué tanto me miras?-

-James ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó lo más delicadamente su amigo

-Bueno, pues yo diría que estudio aquí, lunático-

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, ¿Qué haces aquí en la biblioteca? No es tu lugar preferido en el mundo y ciertamente te va bastante bien en clases como para prescindir de venir a este lugar a menudo- El licántropo miraba a su amigo como si en cualquier minuto lanzase una bomba fétida y saliese corriendo del lugar

-Ninguna fechoría si eso te preocupa, amigo mío- sonrió con descaro –no por el momento – Remus rodó los ojos y el moreno rió calladamente –he venido a buscarte, necesito tu ayuda- Lupin arqueó una ceja y miró detenidamente a su amigo quien se revolvió el pelo nervioso.

-Bueno necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a la chica que me besó en Hallowen- dijo calladamente-

-¿Y por qué me lo pides a mi?- inquirió el castaño –podrías pedírselo a Sirius, el sabe más de chicas que cualquiera de nosotros- no había terminado la frase y James ya negaba fervientemente con su cabeza.

-No, no, no. Tú sabes que entre canuto y yo las cosas están "raras" por decirlo de alguna forma, además él está demasiado ocupado con Evans como para interesarle lo de mi chica- esto último le sonó bastante irónico y también con algún grado de tristeza.

A decir verdad las cosas entre los chicos estaban más que raras, James a pesar del discurso "no me importa Lily Evans" desde la confesión de Sirius estaba distante, el moreno de gafas recurría constantemente a Remus para pedirle favores e incluso se sentaba con él en todas las clases, lo que no pasaba desapercibido por todos sus compañeros que se preguntaban qué estaba pasando con esos cuatro, solo una vez antes había pasado algo similar, en quinto año, pero la distancia solo había durado una par de días, ahora después de una semana desde el "incidente" como lo llamaba Peter las cosas entre los dos morenos no parecían haber mejorado en lo absoluto y era en gran medida el cazador de Gryffindor el culpable de aquello.

-Las cosas están raras, porque tú estás raro, cornamenta- replicó el castaño – ¿Porque no aceptas que si te afecta lo que pase o no pase entre canuto y Lily?-

-Porque no me afecta lunático- repitió monótonamente como solía hacerlo los últimos días ante la insistencia de Remus y Peter- entonces ¿vas a ayudarme o no?-

Remus miró al cabezota que tenía por amigo y suspiró resignado –vale, yo te ayudo ¿qué tienes en mente?- cuando el chico terminó de formular la pregunta deseó no haberlo hecho ya que la sonrisa pícara y malvada de James se mostraba en todo su esplendor y eso solo podía significar dolores de cabeza, pero al fin y al cabo el plan de Sirius en sus puntos más esenciales estaba dando frutos.

ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ

-Repíteme por favor porque has aceptado una cita con Sirius Black- Dos chicas una rubia y la otra pelirroja caminaban por los jardines del castillo, era un agradable día otoñal ideal para despejarse en los terrenos.

-¿Acaso estas celosa?- preguntó divertida la pelirroja

-Por supuesto- dijo con ironía Mary- sabes que sin Black no puedo vivir- rodó los ojos al ver a su amiga reír- pero aun no respondes mi pregunta -¿acaso te gusta el morocho?

-Vamos Mary, que ya te he dicho que no, solo me pareció sincero y bueno tu sabes una cita con Black es diversión garantizada, el mismo me lo prometió- la rubia se paró en seco y miro directamente a las orbes verdes de la pelirroja –pues con esto estas dando pie a que todos hablen de ti, Lily y lo sabes- la premio anual suspiró –lo sé, pero al fin y al cabo siempre estoy en el ojo del huracán ¿no crees?- ninguna dijo más y continuaron su camino se sentaron bajo el haya al lado del lago y se dedicaron a mirar como los más pequeños jugaban con los tentáculos del calamar gigante, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. No había transcurrido más de tres minutos cuando una voz, grave y atractiva las sorprendió.

-¿Qué tal nenas?- Sirius Black hizo aparición en el campo de visión de ambas chicas y se sentó al lado de ellas mientras que las otras muchachas que se encontraban alrededor de los jardines se lo comían con la mirada -¿Qué hacen tan solas, cuando pueden estar con la mejor compañía, es decir la mía?-sonrió al ver el gesto de incredulidad de las dos Gryffindors -¿y? ¿Van a responder o se quedaran mirándome como tontas? Venga ya y cuéntenme algo divertido que muero del aburrimiento –dijo muy suelto de cuerpo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de la pelirroja –por cierto _lilita_, hoy te ves despampanante- la chica en cuestión lo miró de mala gana e intentó correrlo, pero el chico no tenía intenciones de moverse.

-¿Y tú qué haces Black? ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos? ¿Aun sigues peleado con Potter?-

-Mary, pensé que teníamos la confianza suficiente como para tratarnos por el nombre- el chico le cerró seductoramente un ojo- Y para tu información no estoy peleado con nadie ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mis chicas Gryffindor favoritas?

-Vamos Sirius –le animó Lily –creo que ya existe cierta confianza entre nosotros como para que nos cuentes lo que te sucede, últimamente andas muy solo ¿sabes? Estábamos acostumbradas a verte con Potter de un lado para otro -

-Bueno pues, creo que no soy bienvenido por aquí así que me voy- haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de las chicas y antes de que pudiesen decir algo más se marchó por el mismo lugar que venía.

-Anda muy solo por estos días ¿no crees amiga?

-Así es Mary, me pregunto porque se habrán peleados los chicos-

-Ah! Si me lo preguntas a mí eso está muy claro- la rubia miro a su amiga como si fuese obvio – se han peleado por ti-

-¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¿Por qué me incluyes a mí en esto? –Lily sonaba muy alarmada- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!

-¡Vamos Lily!- Mary agitó los brazos frente a su amiga –claro que es por ti, James y Sirius están peleados por ti, ¡porque tu ya elegiste a tu merodeador favorito!- Lily la miró muy enojada, se levantó del césped y dijo –No, Mary yo no he decidido nada, sólo acepté la invitación de un chico a salir, sin compromisos ni nada por el estilo, ¡no es que me vaya a casar con Black, por las barbas de Merlín! Además no tienes porque meter a James en esto, él está con esa idiota ¿recuerdas?

-Y eso a ti te revienta- declaró Mary feliz –deberías asumirlo de una vez y así la cortamos con salir con Black por despecho-

-¡Yo no salgo con Black por despecho!-gritó Lily colérica, provocando que todos los que estaban presentes en los jardines se dieran vuelta a mirarla –genial, mira lo que provocas, me voy a la sala común – y farfullando por lo bajo se perdió de vista entre la gente que salía aprovechando los últimos días en que el sol proporcionaba algo de calor.

ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ

-¿Y ese es tu brillante plan?- Remus y James se encontraban tumbados en la cama de este ultimo hablando sobre los planes para encontrar a la chica misteriosa.

-¿Acaso no es genial?, vamos lunático no me mires así mira que es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido, lo otro es ir preguntando chica por chica y no creo que eso funcione –El morocho miró a su amigo con carita de Bambi abandonado que el licántropo simplemente no soportaba -¿serás un buen amigo o no?-

-Está bien cornamenta, para hoy en la noche la operación búsqueda habrá comenzado- ni bien terminada esa frase el capitán de Gryffindor saltó sobre Lupin lo cubrió de abrazos y besos al estilo merodeador.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?- Peter rió al ver la cara de asco de Remus mientras James intentaba ponerse las gafas correctamente.

-Celebrando amigo, mío- contestó con voz cantarina el morocho –porque la vida me sonríe-

-Bueno me alegro, supongo- Peter estaba un tanto asustado con la actitud demasiado alegre de su amigo y compañero –por cierto Linda te buscaba, dice que hace días que la evitas y necesita hablar contigo –en ese momento la sonrisa del merodeador se desvaneció, se sentó en la cama y se despeinó el cabello, como siempre que estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa cornamenta? ¿No quieres hablar con Linda? La verdad es que la pobre chica no tenía muy buena cara, se le veía más bien triste-

-Gracias Peter por hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía- suspiró –he sido un pésimo novio, Linda va a dejarme después de ignorarla olímpicamente estos días-

-Bueno James, si me preguntas por algo pasan las cosa ¿no crees?- Remus intentaba ver que tan cierto seria el quiebre entre esos dos –lo mejor es dejar ir a las personas cuando ya no sentimos lo mismo-

-¿Pero que de rayos hablas?- el morocho lo miraba ceñudo –mis sentimientos por Linda no han cambiado en absoluto-

-¿A no?

-No

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas tan empeñado en encontrar a la chica del Beso?- Remus intentaba por todos los medios sonsacarle una confesión al premio anual

-Sólo quiero saber quién es y por qué lo hizo, además ninguna chica de Gryffindor le llega a los talones a Linda, ninguna excepto…-

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hay? –justo en el momento clave de las declaraciones de James, Sirius entra a la habitación y esta queda en silencio

-¿interrumpo algo?- pregunta cauteloso

-Por supuesto que no canuto, somos amigos ¿no? –Peter mira tímidamente a James esperando alguna reacción o confirmación a sus palabras, pero esta no llega el moreno de gafas mira hacia otro lado para no encontrarse de lleno con los ojos grises de su amigo –eemm, cornamenta ¿quieres que le diga a Linda que no estás?-

-No te preocupes Gus, muchas gracias –el chico sonríe tímidamente –creo que ya tengo una idea perfecta para que Linda me perdone y todo vuelva a la normalidad –el morocho toma algo de su baúl y se dirige a la puerta con la vista siempre hacia el otro lado, ya que Sirius no deja de mirarlo intensamente –Remus no te olvides, esta noche – dice antes de salir por completo de la habitación-

-Creo que no llegué en el momento más oportuno –canuto se sienta al borde la cama de Remus y siente la mirada inquisitoria de los dos merodeadores -¿Qué?

-¿Realmente piensas seguir con esto hasta el final? –pregunta Pettigrew, al ver que no le responden agrega –sabemos que te duele que James se comporte así contigo, así que ¿Por qué no terminamos toda esta farsa de una vez?-

-No –rotundo, grave y triste suena la voz del moreno de ojos grises –si es cierto, lo hecho mucho de menos a cornamenta, pero esto es por bien mayor, y estoy seguro no falta mucho más para que empiece a desenredarse esta madeja ¿o me equivoco? –Esto último lo dice mirando a Remus quien entiende el mensaje-

-Pues no te equivocas, pero si quieres saber que trama Cornamenta, deberás esperar hasta después de la cena –el castaño sonríe ante el gesto de incredulidad de Black –un pequeño castigo por interrumpir, canuto-

-Ya verás jodido licántropo –murmura antes de que haga aparición un enorme perro negro y se lance contra Lupin y colagusano de pasada, provocando las risas y las bromas, donde por un minuto Sirius Black olvidó la pena de no tener a su mejor amigo al lado.

ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ ﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻﺻ

La cena esa noche transcurrió de manera tranquila y eso en Hogwarts era sinónimo de que las cosas andaban mal, las acostumbradas risas de los merodeadores no retumbaban los oídos de la profesora McGonagall quien miraba con ojos muy preocupados la alicaída mesa de sus alumnos, con un movimiento de su varita le envió un mensaje a su alumna predilecta: Lily Evans, la pelirroja leyó el mensaje y asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia su profesora esta esbozó una sonrisa y continuó mirando el resto del salón.

En tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor el silencio imperante era solo interrumpido por el sonido de los cubiertos o las copas al chocar, tres de los merodeadores miraban con recelo como el cuarto de ellos entraba al gran comedor de la mano de una "pelirroja" con una gran sonrisa y se sentaba con ella en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Es más idiota y cabezón de lo que pensábamos ¿no? –canuto miraba a la lo lejos a su amigo, mientras los dos chicos que tenía delante de sí asentían con la cabeza –he estado pensando y creo que hay que cambiar un tanto los planes-

Lupin lo miró y tragó su comida -¿Qué planeas esta vez, canuto?-

-Nada malo, solo que creo que intentaré arreglar las cosas con el zoquete más grande del mundo, le echo mucho de menos y lo necesito- esto último lo dijo en tono muy bajo y algo sonrojado –

Los chicos rieron ante su declaración y lo miraron con comprensión, al menos uno de los cabeza dura que tenían como amigos daba su brazo a torcer.

La cena terminó con tranquilidad y los alumnos lentamente se dirigieron hacia sus salas comunes, Mary tomó sus cosas y esperó pacientemente a su mejor amiga que conversaba muy seriamente con su Jefa de casa, ya casi no quedaba nadie en el gran comedor cuando la premio anual se despidió de la maestra y se acercó hasta la rubia.

-¿Qué quería McGonagall? – la blonda era de aquellas que no se podía contener y necesitaba saberlo todo, la pelirroja miró a su amiga y contestó –quiere un imposible – a ver la cara de confusión de Mary contestó –quiere que reconcilie a Potter con Black-

-¿Y por que tú? –

-No lo sé, según la profesora es porque ha visto que tengo buenas relaciones con ambos y cree que puedo ejercer una buena influencia sobre ellos- bufó -¡como si eso fuese posible!-

-Vamos Lily no te subestimes, yo creo que si puedes hacer que ese par se reconcilie-

-No lo sé Mary, no lo sé – las chicas y estaban muy cerca de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda –lo único que sé es que no dejo de meterme en terreno peligroso – la puerta del retrato se abrió y dejó ver a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor amontonados sobre el tablero de anuncios.

-¿Qué rayos? – Lily intentó hacerse paso entre los estudiantes que miraban con incredulidad el tablero -¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Déjenme pasar, soy la premio anual! –entre forcejeos y empujones logró llegar con la rubia hasta el tablero y lo que leyó la dejó muda, con letra muy pulida un hermoso cartel lleno de dibujos de corazones y siluetas de pareja rezaba:

"_**Se busca a la Misteriosa chica que me dejó sin habla en Hallowen, tú sabes quién soy no tienes que fingir demencia, te escribo este mensaje pues quiero conocerte no he podido ni deseo sacarte de mis pensamientos, nunca antes me ha pasado algo así, pero presiento que la conexión que forjamos esa noche es indisoluble e infinita, si tu también así lo crees te espero a la medianoche del 31 de diciembre aquí en la sala común, atte. el chico que has cautivado con el sabor de tus labios"**_

La pelirroja estaba sin habla y su corazón parecía querer salir de lo rápido que latía ¿Realmente James deseaba saber quien lo había besado? ¿Y por qué entonces aun no dejaba a Linda? En su cabeza retumbaba las palabras escritas por el chico _"tú sabes quién soy" "te espero a la medianoche" "ni deseo sacarte de mis pensamientos" _todos los presentes la miraban esperando que como premio anual y prefecta quitara el anuncio e intentara descubrir quien lo había puesto, pero ella ya no podía pensar en nada más.

-¿Es muy romántico no crees, Lily? –La rubia sacó del trance a la muchacha que sólo asintió – si, muy romántico- con las palabras del cartel aun resonando en su cabeza se marchó rauda a su habitación -_¡mierda! ¿Y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer?-_

Mary McDonald miró como una atribulada pelirroja se marchaba a su cuarto y esbozó una sonrisa ya faltaba poco para que su mejor amiga cayera, le parecía imposible que hiciera caso omiso a aquel mensaje y aunque aun eran mediados de noviembre sabía que el corazón de la prefecta perfecta tenía dueño con nombre y apellido. Buscó con la mirada a sus cómplices y los encontró; Remus Lupin y Sirius Black le miraban con un deje de diversión, ella se remitió a sonreírles y a levantar el pulgar en señal de victoria, los chicos la imitaron y sin nada más que decir se marcharon a sus habitaciones, aun quedaba mucho por hacer, unir los corazones de los testarudos más grandes que Hogwarts tuvo la desgracia de cobijar como alumnos era simplemente una tarea titánica.

* * *

_y bien? que les ha parecido, a pesar de las demoras merezco un review? espero que si... ya ven lo cabezotas que son estos chicos... como siempre agradecer a quienes siguen el fic, creo que el julio habra un nuevo capitulo ya que no falta mucho para que lleguen las ansiadas vacaciones de invierno... ahi tendré mas tiempo y prometo solemnemente no dejar que llegue agosto sin una actualizacion lo unico que puedo adelantarles es que cierto par de morenos se reconciliaran ya que no soporto verlos distanciados!! jajaja_

_bueno me despido un besote a todas las que pasen por aki y nos leemos pronto!!_

_By3!  
_


End file.
